


И сжег он все, чему поклонялся

by wardrobe_and_pumpkins



Series: Бедуин [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Relationship, Romanticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardrobe_and_pumpkins/pseuds/wardrobe_and_pumpkins
Summary: Давно не виделись, Гарет Григгс. Приятно вновь видеть тебя в Красной пустыне. Теперь ты уверен в себе и своей силе и держишь свою жизнь под контролем, как послушного скакуна. Теперь ты, верно, думаешь, что духи позабыли о тебе? Ты, верно, думаешь, что знаешь, кто твой враг, а кто — друг? Ты, верно, думаешь, что все закончилось?





	

Малая луна неторопливо поднималась из-за бархана, озаряя своим холодным светом пустыню на многие мили вокруг. Было необычно видеть ее в одиночестве — без Большой луны. Но сейчас два ночных светила разошлись по разным полушариям, и следующая их встреча была запланирована только через три месяца.  
На Нибуле была только одна луна — вернее, ее обледенелые обломки, оставшиеся после столкновения с астероидом. В ясные ночи, если повезет, можно было увидеть ее из Итаки. Но это было большой редкостью — ясные ночи, то есть. Обычно небо застилала плотная пелена облаков из испарений или дыма от вновь пробудившегося вулкана неподалеку. Люди в Итаке не любили отвлекаться на такие мелочи, как любование луной. У них была масса других забот, например, как выжить на по-прежнему враждебной планете в окружении гуарцев.  
Война с ними перешла на новый уровень, после неудачного переворота Сети Макнаба шесть лет назад. В той битве за Находку им почти удалось разгромить императорский флот, и только чудесное спасение принцессы помогло сохранить войскам присутствие духа и одержать победу в последний момент. Гуарцы были повержены и бежали. С тех пор их агрессия поубавилась, в открытые конфликты они вступать больше не спешили. Наверное, ждали. Люди тоже ждали.  
Ждали, когда же проявит себя тот странный объект, появившийся впервые в районе Седьмой планеты, переместившийся к Четвертой, и так и не проявивший себя с тех пор. Все знали, что он там есть, но никто не знал, что это и откуда оно появилось. Ни один зонд-разведчик не вернулся, ни один сигнал не получил ответа. Все это очень нервировало, и вызывало множество мистификаций и теорий о некой цивилизации, которая наблюдает за Нибулой и Находкой.  
В теории Гарет допускал нечто подобное, ведь все знали, что на Нибуле люди появились не в результате эволюции. Нет, они прилетели туда на огромном корабле, построенном их предками для исследования космоса. Истории о том Утерянном Мире, откуда прибыл их народ, были самым любимым развлечением у детей и серьезным предметом исследований у историков.  
Многие современные писатели в своих книгах описывали воссоединение с прародителями их цивилизации, представляя их в самых разных и невероятных образах: от фантастических существ, в которых они эволюционировали за эти столетия, до бесплотных энергетических сущностей, появившихся также в процессе эволюции сознания. Впрочем, были и те, кто считал, что те люди ничуть не изменились: Гарет относился именно к этой категории. Возможно, у них были огромные империи, богатые и прекрасные, но остались они, скорее всего, прежними.  
Была и третья версия — не очень популярная — о том, что та цивилизация была уничтожена, и люди Нибулы лишь беженцы, жалкие остатки человечества, последняя надежда на выживание вида.  
Так или иначе, таинственный объект висел в районе Четвертой планеты уже около шести лет и никак не реагировал и не проявлял себя. На снимках с разведывательных зондов была видна лишь размытая точка, и это было единственным доказательством, что у Четвертой планеты действительно что-то есть.  
Как Гарет ни силился найти загадочный объект невооруженным глазом, у него не выходило. Свет Малой луны струился по пескам, словно по водной глади. Со стороны модуля послышались приглушенные шаги, и через пару секунд рядом с Гаретом уселся Энтон.  
— Чего не спишь? — спросил он и заразительно зевнул.  
Гарет отрешенно пожал плечами, хотя на самом деле причина была ему известна. Он дико скучал по этому странному месту: по красным пескам, по чистому звездному небу, по двум лунам, по белоснежным пикам гор на горизонте. Гарет все никак не мог выкинуть эту пустыню, этот мир из головы. Он возвращался к Гарету во снах в образе бедуина и приглашал вернуться, приглашал остаться. Стоило немалых усилий подавить в себе это желание, ведь чувство долга никуда не делось и лишь усилилось с тех пор, как Гарет бывал здесь в последний раз.  
Говорить об этом Энтону он, правда, не стал.  
— Не могу заснуть, — сказал Гарет в итоге.  
Энтон согласно покивал и снова зевнул.  
— Я тоже. Не понимаю, вообще, как здесь можно жить.  
— А что не так?  
— Вокруг ничего нет, — Энтон недоверчиво оглянулся по сторонам, — один песок. И тишина, как в пустоте. Днем еще ничего, но когда все выключаем и глушим двигатели и приборы, хоть вешайся. Не понимаю, как ты этого не чувствуешь.  
Гарет задумчиво глянул на парня, затем перевел взгляд на небо, усыпанное звездами. Ему никогда тишина не казалась столь нежеланной. Да и песок не смущал.  
Энтон толкнул его в плечо.  
— Посмотри на тот бархан.  
Гарет проследил взглядом, куда указал Энтон. Чуть левее их рабочего модуля возвышался в рассеивающихся сумерках бархан, над которым одиноко в своем свете висело Око Филина.  
— И что?  
— Еще до заката он находился гораздо левее, — сказал Энтон, — и смотрел я на него именно с этого места.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Мне кажется, этот песок движется. Сначала я думал, что это просто обман зрения, здесь же барханов дохера. Но потом я решил понаблюдать. Я даже их сфотографировал.  
— И что? Действительно движутся?  
— Прикинь. Чертовщина какая-то, ветра же нет.  
Гарет мог бы сказать Энтону, что еще до заката техники двадцать раз перегоняли модуль то вперед на пару метров, то назад, чтобы поймать лучший сигнал, пока Энтон дрых. Но потом Гарет представил, как на это ответил бы Керен-Ади и усмехнулся.  
— Думаешь, я спятил?  
— Вовсе нет.  
— А звезды? Ты заметил, что каждую ночь ориентиры находятся в разных частях неба? Наши компасы не пашут. Как мы вообще собираемся выбираться отсюда?  
Что ответить на это, Гарет не знал. Еще в прошлое его путешествие по пустыне, он не мог найти объяснение этому явлению с разным расположением звезд.  
— Сиван-Бек нас выведет.  
— Это еще один вопрос. Как эта тетка ориентируется здесь? Как, вообще, сумасшедшие местные живут в этих местах?  
— Их ведут духи пустыни, — ляпнул Гарет.  
— Какие еще, к черту, духи? Ты умом тронулся на жаре?  
— Чего ты нервничаешь? — негодование Энтона почему-то позабавило Гарета, напомнив самого себя шесть лет назад. Сейчас было как-то проще воспринимать болтовню про духов. — Неважно как, но местные ориентируются тут. Сиван-Бек приведет нас, куда нужно.  
— Я не знаю, мне не нравится здесь. Эта хренова пустыня давит на мозги. Кругом ни человека, ни какой-нибудь твари живой…  
— Ошибаешься. Днем над нами летают птицы, а пару дней назад на рассвете я заметил пустынного льва. Он шел за нами до самого полудня, а потом ушел на север.  
Лицо Энтона вытянулось в испуге, и он снова заозирался по сторонам.  
— Ты видел льва? Почему не сказал? А если он приведет стаю? Если они нападут на нас?  
— Расслабься. Им незачем идти так далеко, чтобы добыть себе пищу.  
— Впервые вижу человека из охранки, так безответственно относящегося к безопасности, — надулся Энтон, качая головой.  
Гарет смерил его скептическим взглядом.  
— Я служил здесь почти пять лет и знаю, о чем говорю.  
На некоторое время повисла тишина. Гарет посмотрел на Энтона и заметил, что тот искоса поглядывает на него, словно собираясь с духом, чтобы спросить что-то. Заметив взгляд Гарета, Энтон выпрямился и, еще немного поколебавшись, все-таки спросил:  
— Слушай, а это правда?..  
— Что именно?  
— Ну, что Сети оставил умирать тебя в пустыне, но ты все равно прошел сотни миль, чтобы расквитаться с ним за кронпринца?..  
Гарет хмыкнул. Эта версия была самой близкой к реальным событиям из тех, что успели насочинять о нем за это время. Среди них была история о том, что он якобы ворвался в город верхом на огромном пустынном льве, возглавляя отряд местных воинов Чари — жестоких и искусных убийц — и вырезал всех людей Сети, а его самого повесил на городских воротах. Гарет не спешил опровергать эти россказни. После переворота авторитет его и его команды возрос, не в последнюю очередь благодаря этой истории с чудесным спасением принцессы и мести за Тьерри.  
— …И что ты вошел в Мот-Нинар, нашел его и свернул шею голыми руками? Так и было?  
— Если не вдаваться в подробности, то да, в целом так все и было.  
— Но как? Без воды в пустыне не выжить столько, сколько по рассказам там находился ты! Это мало похоже на правду, друг.  
— Ты прав, — улыбнулся Гарет и уставился вдаль, на мгновение ему показалось, что далеко впереди на гребне бархана кто-то движется. — Но люди и не на такое бывают способны, уж поверь.  
Энтон немного разочаровано хмыкнул, поняв, видимо, что Гарет не собирается посвящать его в тайну этой истории. Подождав еще немного, он решил сменить тему.  
— Ты же говоришь с этой Сиван-Бек. Где мы находимся хоть примерно?  
— Еще пару дней пройдем на восток и выйдем в степь. Там будет недалеко до Мот-Пергал.  
— Надеюсь, там получше, чем здесь, — простонал Энтон и, поднявшись, отправился спать.  
Гарет проводил его взглядом.  
Он отчасти понимал Энтона. Когда он сам впервые оказался на Находке, еще лет десять назад, и поручил своим людям разведать территорию вокруг Мот-Нинар, то столкнулся почти с такой же проблемой. Брайс, возглавлявший разведывательную группу, когда вернулся через пару дней, столько всякой чуши понарассказывал о пустыне, что его потом туда было не загнать, как и Милли, и Лестера, и Дюка… Если подумать, то почти все отзывались о красных песках с неприязнью. Они чувствовали себя некомфортно здесь. Но им приходилось пересиливать себя ради своих обязанностей.  
Сам Гарет не ощутил ничего ужасного, побывав там впервые, оттого и не разделял негодования товарищей. В пустыне было необычно. Хотя по сравнению с Нибулой, на Находке необычно было все! Товарищи считали, что он прикидывается, чтобы «повыпендриваться», как любила говорить Милли, и чувствует на самом деле то же, что и они. Через некоторое время Гарет перестал их переубеждать.  
И вот, когда Гарет попросил у начальства передышку, и его на пару месяцев приписали к группе исследователей, отправлявшихся на Находку, Брайс снова смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Громила очень радовался, когда они вернулись на Нибулу, и не мог понять, почему Гарет так спокойно отнесся к своему временному назначению.  
— Шел бы на дальнюю границу. Там тишь да гладь! И к дому близко. На кой хрен тебя опять понесло на эту несчастную планету?  
— Это не я решил, — просто отмахнулся тогда Гарет, хотя они оба понимали, что ему стоило только попросить о другом назначении, и вопрос был бы тут же решен.  
И вот Гарет снова оказался здесь. Его назначили командиром отряда из пяти человек и дали приказ сопровождать группу исследователей вместе с оборудованием в Красной пустыне, пока они не сделают все необходимые замеры, тесты и не соберут образцы.  
Как опытный военный, уже служивший в этих местах, Гарет настоял на том, чтобы взять проводника из местных, и пригласил Сиван-Бек. Эта женщина торговала мехами и тканями в Мот-Арук и как раз возвращалась в родной город, который находился по ту сторону пустыни, потому и согласилась провести их группу, раз им по пути.  
На рассвете пять дней назад Сиван-Бек верхом на приземистой лошадке возглавила их отряд из трех гусеничных модулей. Сначала нибулианцы посмеялись над видом женщины замотанной с ног до головы в серые одежды, а потом увидели в таком же виде и тоже верхом — Гарета. Первые полдня пути смеялись те, кто ехал в модулях, остальной путь смеялись Сиван-Бек и Гарет.  
Дело в том, что днем модули сильно нагревались под беспощадным солнцем, а системы охлаждения хватало только на поддержание работ основных систем, поэтому внутри было настоящее пекло. А так как модули были полностью герметичны, в них открывались только двери и люки на крыше. Но с открытыми дверями и люками толком не поездишь. Да и по технике безопасности не положено. Так что смешки быстро сменились завистливыми взглядами.  
А Гарет и Сиван-Бек ехали впереди колонны и ни о чем не тревожились. Женщина рассказывала ему о своей семье, о городе, где они жили, о том, что дома она пробудет недолго — ей придется набрать товар и снова отправляться торговать. Зато выручка неплохая, говорила она. Можно будет купить дочке новый наряд, а потом и вовсе выдать замуж, чтобы сплавить с рук, а то от этих детей сплошное разорение.  
Гарету ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться с ней. На наряды Лорейн тратилось тоже немало средств. Как и на прочие ее прихоти… Все считали это лишь переходным возрастом, но Гарет был рядом с принцессой практически с ее рождения, он видел, как она росла, менялась, он отчасти воспитывал ее и то, кем она вырастала, ему не очень нравилось. Сложно было списать некоторые вещи на переходный возраст. Порой она становилась очень похожей на своего брата. И от этого было тревожно на душе.  
В юном возрасте это практически не проявлялось, но с течением времени резкие перепады настроения стали слишком заметны. Обычно веселая и добродушная девочка внезапно превращалась в хладнокровную и жестокую юную леди, способную ударить свою лучшую подругу лишь за то, что та недолжным образом поприветствовала ее. Внезапные вспышки гнева сменялись апатией, плавно перетекающей в прежнее добродушное состояние. Лорейн снова становилась милой и приветливой, скучала на занятиях, дурачилась с друзьями, о чем-то секретничала со своими фрейлинами. Но никогда нельзя было быть уверенным, что следующее твое действие или слово не вызовет у принцессы очередную волну раздражения.  
Гарета передернуло от мысли, что они с Лорейн находятся на разных планетах за сотни тысяч космических миль друг от друга. Он просмотрел последнее донесение от Брайса о том, что «в дурдоме все спокойно», где на заднем плане за физиономией громилы Лорейн корчила рожицы в монитор, и мило улыбалась, когда Брайс оборачивался на нее, чтобы шикнуть или отогнать.  
— Как ребенок, — покачал головой Гарет, в очередной раз просматривая запись. Его немного утешала мысль, что за Лорейн присмотрит Брайс и остальные.  
За последние шесть лет они набрали новых людей в отряд на места погибших товарищей, так что обе группы «Оскар» и «Ева» сейчас были практически в полном составе. Гарету было абсолютно не о чем беспокоиться. Однако же нехорошее предчувствие засело где-то глубоко внутри, не давая спокойно спать.  
Группа двигалась вперед и, казалось, что там, далеко на горизонте, небо и земля слились воедино и не будет им конца и края. С каждым днем люди нервничали все больше, напряжение росло, а пустыня не кончалась. В один из дней Гарет поймал себя на мысли, что предпочтет эту испепеляющую бесконечность зловонным и каменистым просторам Нибулы. Родная планета поглощала его, навевала тоску одним упоминанием о себе. И только Лорейн была тем якорем, что удерживал его на Нибуле и не позволял расстаться с ней раз и навсегда. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь сделать это? Или так и будет время от времени сбегать на Находку, словно к любовнице? Пока это в конечном итоге не обернется трагедией.  
На Нибуле всегда было неспокойно, но в последние годы особенно. Лорейн постоянно грозила опасность. Гарет чувствовал это всем своим существом. Но здесь, среди красных песков, эта тревога периодически куда-то улетучивалась, будто ее и не было. Это тоже немного настораживало.  
Из задумчивости Гарета вывел сигнал системы навигации модуля. Он потянул поводья на себя, притормаживая, и обернулся. Крышка люка открылась, из него показался Энтон и замахал руками.  
— Приборы снова работают, — радостно сообщил он. — Мы вышли из магнитного вихря. Хвала небесам, я уж думал, это никогда не закончится!  
Энтон поправил одну из антенн на крыше, до которой сумел дотянуться, и скрылся в модуле. Гарет поспешил вперед, догоняя Сиван-Бек.  
— Ты не так рад, как твои друзья, — заметила женщина, поправляя на голове серый платок, украшенный изящной красной вышивкой.  
Гарет поравнялся с ней. Ее кобылка взбрыкнула, когда конь Гарета потянулся, чтобы укусить ее за шею. Гарету пришлось осадить коня и отъехать немного в сторону.  
— Им здесь не нравится, — пожал плечами он.  
Внезапно модуль, возглавлявший колонну, остановился. А за ним и все остальные. Наружу выглянул Серж — начальник экспедиции — и подозвал Гарета.  
— В чем дело? — спросил он, спешиваясь и заглядывая внутрь.  
— Как только мы получили сигнал со спутника, сенсоры возобновили работу и засекли движение. — Серж указал на один из мониторов с картой местности, передаваемой со спутника.  
Гарет нажал на увеличение и увидел вереницу их модулей, затем Серж передвинул карту чуть выше, где обнаружился отряд всадников, численностью не менее полусотни. Они двигались наперерез их маршруту. Судя по данным, расстояние между ними не превышало и пяти миль.  
— Я считаю, нам нужно остановиться и переждать, пока они не уедут.  
Гарет взглянул на обеспокоенных техников и ученых внутри модуля и согласно кивнул. Серж облегченно выдохнул.  
— Эй, парни, — Энтон, перевесившись через плечо Сержа, ткнул в монитор.  
На карте группа всадников отделилась от основного отряда и направилась в их сторону. Все снова уставились на Гарета.  
— Так, спокойно. Я поеду навстречу и все улажу.  
— Как они нас вычислили? — удивился Энтон.  
— Мы свяжемся с кораблями, если что помощь, будет здесь через пару минут.  
— Она нам не понадобится, — уверенно сказал Гарет, но ему, кажется, никто не поверил.  
Гарет вернулся к Сиван-Бек. Женщина осталась стоять на месте в ожидании. Она с интересом уставилась на Гарета, когда тот приблизился, и он рассказал ей о сложившейся ситуации.  
— Да это наверняка караван из Бахат-Мит, — всплеснула руками Сиван-Бек, наблюдая, как Гарет взбирается в седло: это все еще удавалось ему с трудом. — Или просто бедуины.  
— Или духи шалят? — улыбнулся Гарет, вглядываясь вдаль.  
— Или… — Сиван-Бек с удивлением перевела на него взгляд, — может и так.  
— Не хочу рисковать, если честно. Будь я один — запросто, но со мной люди и я за них отвечаю.  
Он направил лошадь вниз с бархана, где далеко впереди показались всадники. Сиван-Бек последовала за ним. Чтобы встретиться с неожиданными попутчиками, много времени не потребовалось. Уже через пару минут Гарет сбавил скорость, разглядывая приближающихся всадников. Это были явно не бедуины, да и на караванщиков мало похожи. Гарет видел много и тех, и других в Мот-Арук. Эти же люди явно были воинами. Их лошади мощные и стройные, на порядок выше приземистых лошадок Гарета и Сиван-Бек. Одежды строгие, однотонные, без лишних украшений, на поясах и седлах оружие. К счастью Гарета у них были в основном кинжалы и мечи, огнестрельным местные обзаводиться пока не желали. Гарет незаметно расстегнул кобуру, скрывавшуюся под серой одеждой.  
Сиван-Бек предупреждающе глянула на него и шепнула:  
— Говорить буду я.  
Ему совершенно не понравилось, как ее беспечность вдруг сменилась напряжением.  
Отряд всадников возглавляла женщина. Худощавая и хрупкая на вид, она была старше Сиван-Бек. Однако глядя на ее выправку и взгляд и то как она держалась в седле, у Гарета не возникало сомнений, что, несмотря на возраст, эта женщина все еще представляла для своих врагов серьезную опасность.  
Она выехала вперед. Ее темно-красные волосы с сединой были затянуты в высокий хвост, на поясе висели два изогнутых клинка, один глаз ее отсутствовал в глазнице, вместо него зияла устрашающая пустота. Зато второй смотрел пристально и сурово.  
— Мое имя Каол Айла, — сказала женщина громко, и ее голос подхватил ветер, — я Свободный воин земель к северу отсюда. Кто вы такие и куда идете?  
— Мы торговцы из Мот-Арук, возвращаемся домой, — ответила Сиван-Бек.  
Гарет удивленно покосился на нее, но, как и было велено, встревать не стал.  
— Вас только двое?  
— Нет, остальные отдыхают на привале здесь неподалеку.  
Один из группы подъехал к своему предводителю и что-то сказал ей, после чего оба уставились на Гарета. Он почувствовал себя очень неуютно под их взглядом. И запоздало спохватился — не видно ли из-под куфии его волос? Сложно будет прикинуться местным, если это действительно так. Он с усилием подавил желание потянуться и поправить куфию.  
— Передайте своим людям, что бенну-хеп приглашает их присоединиться к свободным воинам, и пусть каждый из них передаст семьям своим и друзьям, что мы начинаем свой поход, и они должны быть с нами.  
— Конечно, Каол Айла, мы передадим и семьям, и друзьям нашим о походе свободных воинов. Я рада, что встретила тебя лично в это тяжелое время.  
Женщина некоторое время смотрел на Сиван-Бек, затем, видимо, удовлетворившись ее словами, развернулась и вместе с остальными всадниками направилась обратно.  
Сиван-Бек проводила удаляющийся отряд встревоженным взглядом.  
— Придется подождать, пока они уйдут, — сказала она со вздохом. — Вы не должны попасться им на глаза.  
— Что еще за свободные воины? — спросил Гарет. — Я никогда прежде не слышал о них.  
Сиван-Бек развернулась обратно к лагерю, периодически оглядываясь назад.  
— Свободные воины раньше были кем угодно: от рыбаков до наемников. Сейчас они объединились, чтобы сражаться против врагов. — Сиван-Бек взглянула на Гарета. Тот нахмурился.  
— То есть, против нас?  
— Ваши машины разрушили Мот-Нинар не так давно. Этот город был нашим домом. Что ты сказал бы, если бы мы пришли в ваш дом и уничтожили его?  
Гарет снова вспомнил события шестилетней давности. Сиван-Бек была права. Они перенесли свою войну с гуарцами на другую планету. На чужую планету. Не удивительно, что ее жителям это пришлось не по нраву.  
— Но в Мот-Арук я не заметил, что люди настроены против нас, — сказал Гарет, глядя на задумавшуюся Сиван-Бек.  
— В городах люди привыкли к стабильности, им не хочется воевать, они предпочитают не замечать того, что происходит кругом. Но это ненадолго. Численность свободных воинов растет с каждым днем. Их ведет сильный лидер.  
— Бенну-хеп?  
Сиван-Бек молча кивнула.  
— Кто он такой?  
Видимо, раньше у нее не спрашивали столь очевидных вещей, потому что Сиван-бек не сразу ответила.  
— Это тот, с кем говорят Отцы, — наконец, сказала она. — Он многое знает. К нему идут за советами.  
Она замолкла, не зная, что еще сказать. Но Гарет уже понял. Бенну-хеп был кем-то вроде духовного лидера.  
— Но почему тогда вы помогаете моему отряду?  
— Я помогаю лишь тебе. Мы не против, если вы станете нашими друзьями, но владеть нами мы не позволим. Веди себя как в гостях и все будет хорошо, Гарет Григгс.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Гарет. — Но скажи мне, если мы встретимся с этим войском свободных воинов, они дадут нам пройти или перережут всех до единого?  
Сиван-Бек красноречиво взглянула на Гарета, но не ответила. Наверное, она сама не знала, а может, как раз наоборот — знала слишком хорошо.  
Они вернулись к остальным, и Гарет поспешил всех успокоить, хотя у самого внутри нарастала паника. Не хватало им только еще и войны с местными! Это, конечно, не гуарцы, но все равно приятного мало.  
Сиван-Бек все сказала правильно. Нибулианцы заявились на Находку как к себе домой, забыв, что находятся в гостях. Местные явно пожалели о своем гостеприимстве после бомбежки Мот-Нинар. Император Непри, конечно же, распорядился отстроить город заново, но по новому архитекторскому плану, по примеру нибулианского города, для нибулианцев. Которых сюда никто не звал…  
Вскоре группа снялась со стоянки, и к концу дня бескрайние пески исчезли. Им на смену пришли скалы из песчаника. Они вырастали на пути одна за другой, пока группа двигалась вперед. Некоторые из скал были причудливой формы, создавали целые природные композиции, арочные проходы и даже тоннели. Сиван-Бек уверенно вела группу вперед, выбирая наиболее удобные места для того, чтобы мог пройти самый крупный модуль. На скалах встречались какие-то кустарники с красивыми и крупными желтыми цветами и даже деревья, некоторые из них так изгибались, что от веток иногда приходилось уклоняться. И это было бы не так уж плохо, не будь эти ветви жутко колючими. Зато лошадям они определенно нравились.  
После того как пустыня осталась позади, климат немного смягчился, и вся группа заметно воодушевилась. Еще через пару дней скал стало меньше, а вскоре они и вовсе сменились зеленой равниной, усыпанной синими цветами. Сиван-Бек рассказала, что из них делают отличные курительные смеси, а еще краски и специи.  
В один из таких дней спокойного пути, Гарету поступило сообщение от Брайса. Вообще-то, Гарет рассчитывал, что Брайс будет чаще ему отчитываться. Когда они были в пустыне, отсутствие сообщений можно было списать на магнитные аномалии, которые не пропускали сигнал, но потом-то они должны были прийти. А их все не было. Так что новое сообщение Гарет включил одновременно с энтузиазмом и тревогой. Как оказалось, предчувствие его не обмануло.  
На экране показалось вымотанное лицо Брайса. Под глазами залегли тени, он был бледен больше обычного и явно нервничал.  
— Гарет, у нас проблемы, — сходу заявил Брайс и оглянулся. Что его заставило так беспокоиться? Он явно был во дворце, а это последнее место, где можно опасаться. Они сами много сил приложили, чтобы обезопасить дворец для Лорейн и императора. — Ты обалдеешь, когда узнаешь. Гуарцы прислали посла, — Брайс скривился и сделал жест пальцами, означающий кавычки. — Эта мразь… ты бы его видел. Он заморочил голову Лорейн до такой степени, что она готова выскочить за него замуж! Ты представляешь?  
Гарет не представлял. Гуарцы в их дворце? Такое даже в самом страшном сне не приснится!  
— Он не такой, как они, — продолжал Брайс. — Он выглядит и говорит по-другому. Чертов мутант запудрил мозги даже императору! Слушай, Гарет, мы с парнями не знаем, что делать. Они уже готовят договор о ненападении. Я был бы только рад, не будь они гуарскими тварями! Ты должен срочно вернуться.  
В этот момент на заднем плане послышались посторонние голоса. Брайс снова оглянулся, готовясь прервать трансляцию, когда позади него раскрылись двери, пропуская в зал Лорейн со свитой. Принцесса плавно приблизилась, положив руку на плечо напряженного громилы.  
— Что это ты делаешь, Брайс? — спросила она и, заглянув в кадр, холодно улыбнулась. — Это сообщение для Гарета?  
— Да, Лорейн, — голос Брайса смягчился. — Хочешь сказать ему что-нибудь?  
— Конечно, — Лорейн сместила его со стула и откинула за спину аккуратные локоны. Она была слишком спокойной для своего обычного поведения. У Гарета сердце защемило при виде нее. Лорейн в приветственном жесте подняла руку. — Привет, Гарет. Ты пропускаешь много всего интересного, между прочим. Но я надеюсь, что к церемонии подписания мирного пакта, ты все же вернешься. Церемония будет в День Основания. Хочу видеть тебя в первых рядах, рядом с собой и папой. — Лорейн подняла взгляд на Брайса, который оставался стоять позади нее, как всегда привык. — Уверена, Брайс уже все тебе рассказал, так что вдаваться в подробности не буду. Пожалуйста, возвращайся скорее. Я соскучилась. Все, мне пора бежать на примерку, а то Рита будет ворчать, — она склонилась ближе к экрану, загадочно улыбнулась и прошептала: — Ты будешь в восторге от моего нового платья.  
На этом запись оборвалась. Гарет напряженно смотрел на темный экран, и не мог понять, действительно ли он только что все это слышал. Какого черта там происходит?! До его отлета даже намека не было на мир с гуарцами, а сейчас они уже собрались подписывать мирный договор? Что за чушь. Кто этот посол доброй воли, что б его. Гарет очень хотел посмотреть на него. Не то чтобы он был против мира, это было бы отлично, но слишком уж быстро все произошло. И больше всего смущали добрые намерения гуарцев. Но ведь император не идиот. Он бы понял, будь здесь что-то неладное.  
— Все нормально? — к Гарету подошел Энтон, жуя здоровенный сэндвич. — Выглядишь растеряно.  
Гарет посмотрел на него, но не нашелся что сказать. Все его мысли занимала Лорейн. До Дня Основания было чуть больше недели. Если их отряд прибудет к точке сбора вовремя, он как раз успевает вернуться на Нибулу к подписанию договора и во всем разобраться.  
— Что-то случилось дома? — Беспокойство Гарета передалось Энтону, когда тот сложил два плюс два, заметив в руках Гарета коммуникатор.  
— Нет, — поспешил опровергнуть его догадки Гарет. — Дома все хорошо.  
Пока.  
После непродолжительного обеда группа двинулась дальше.  
Когда пошел первый дождь, люди были просто в восторге. Им явно приносило огромное облегчение, что пустыня осталась позади. Они рвались вперед, а Гарет одновременно хотел, чтобы каждый день длился дольше предыдущего и в то же время — срочно вернуться на Нибулу. Мысли об этом его коробили, он никак не мог справиться со своими противоречивыми чувствами. И когда на горизонте появились стены города, настроение совсем испортилось.  
Сиван-Бек вывела их на широкую дорогу, вдоль которой с обеих сторон высились огромные белоснежные изваяния, на которых были выбиты строгие устрашающие лица. Некоторые из них истерлись со временем, но черты все еще угадывались, другие были частично увиты каким-то растением, цвет листьев которого варьировался от красного до лилового. Сиван-Бек пояснила, что это Тропа Стражей — по ночам, эти изваяния, напитавшись от солнца, излучают свет, отчего дорога видна издалека, и заплутавший путник всегда может выйти на нее.  
Здесь стали встречаться другие люди, идущие в Мот-Пергал или из него. Все они с удивлением провожали взглядами чужаков с другой планеты и их громоздкую технику. Лошади пугались, вставали на дыбы, едва не сбрасывая своих седоков, а ребятня бежала вслед за модулями, соревнуясь в храбрости и пытаясь палками ударить по гусеницам или по корпусу: в зависимости оттого, кто на что осмелится. Энтон и остальные настолько были рады видеть других людей, что даже не пытались отогнать надоедливых пацанят. Когда солнце начало клониться к закату, они, наконец, достигли Мот-Пергал.  
Их группа не вошла в город, разбив лагерь чуть поодаль от стен и одних из шести городских ворот. Этот рейд оказался довольно плодотворным. Еще больше радости доставило то, что прибыли они к точке сбора всего за день до того, как их должны были забрать. Хотя по первоначальным расчетам, должны были подойти к городу только через сутки. Конечно, их в любом случае дождались бы и даже отрядили поисковые зонды. Но тот факт, что не пришлось беспокоить лишний раз и заставлять ждать своих коллег и спонсоров, радовал ничуть не меньше, чем то, что они вышли из пустыни живыми.  
Сиван-Бек не осталась без похвалы и благодарностей. Серж как глава экспедиции предложил ей даже обсудить условия дальнейшего сотрудничества. Ведь она часто ходит через пустыню, а их институт и дальше планирует посылать сюда группы для исследований.  
В свете огней, освещавших городскую стену, в опустившихся сумерках сияние Тропы Стражей совершенно было не различить. Мот-Пергал был практически центром всех населенных территорий по эту сторону пустыни. Он чем-то напоминал Гарету город на Нибуле. Такой же величественный и старый, где постоянно кипит жизнь, и никогда не гаснут огни. Стены, правда, в Итаке были в десяток раз выше, но и опасностей на Нибуле гораздо больше.  
— Так ты ее не увидишь, — Гарет оглянулся и увидел Сиван-Бек. Она, держа свою кобылу под уздцы, приблизилась к мужчине. — Но со стен будет видно.  
— Надеюсь, я здесь не в последний раз, — сказал Гарет.  
— Прилетишь со следующими вашими научниками?  
— Скорее всего, нет.  
— Почему? Тебе же нравится у нас.  
— Нравится. Но у меня есть обязанности на Нибуле.  
Сиван-Бек задумчиво хмыкнула.  
— Твоя планета… Ты знаешь, что по-нашему это слово — ее имя, означает болотную топь?  
— Нибула? — удивился Гарет.  
— Да, звучит очень похоже.  
Гарет рассмеялся. Символичное совпадение. Нибула и была болотом: мрачная, ядовитая, населенная опасными хищными тварями и гуарцами. И как их вообще воспринимать теперь союзниками после многовековой вражды?  
— Раз ты не можешь остаться, — сказала Сиван-Бек, — не откажи стать моим гостем в твой последний вечер на нашей планете?  
Даже если бы их должны были забрать сейчас же, Гарет не посмел бы отказаться. Ему просто необходимо было отвлечься и уложить все в голове.  
Во время работы здесь, он дни напролет проводил, следуя по пятам за Тьерри или Лорейн, а их нечасто выпускали за пределы дворца. Гарет еще тогда начал замечать за собой интерес к местному устрою жизни, ведь на Нибуле все было совсем по-другому. Их город-государство было единственным островом цивилизации и безопасности в их темном и неприветливом мире. За Стены выходили лишь немногие и еще меньше из них возвращались обратно. Гарет был из числа тех, кому повезло вернуться. Но даже тогда ему претило оставаться в стенах Итаки. Ему казалось, если все выйдут и обустроят окрестности, прогонят хищников, обживут окраины, жить станет легче и интересней. Но у императора было другое мнение. Город для Гарета был как нинарский дворец для Лорейн и Тьерри.  
На Находке же было много городов и селений, и еще больше жителей, которые были очень похожи на людей с Нибулы внешне, хоть и с редкими отличиями, обусловленными проживанием на другой планете. Люди не боялись выходить за стены своих городов, встречали опасность смело, путешествовали из города в город. Когда Гарет поднимался на корабли по приказу начальства, ему удавалось видеть материки на Находке. Одни были алые, другие ярко-зеленые или желтые, третьи вовсе белоснежные. А еще были моря и океаны: синие, как ясное небо, черные, как космический мрак и темно-зеленые, как глаза юной принцессы...  
Возле ворот в этот поздний час собралось очень много народу. Все спешили попасть внутрь и лишь немногие покидали город. Гарет двигался за Сиван-Бек, стараясь не отставать. Он ловко маневрировал между неторопливыми всадниками, пешими путниками, телегами, груженными доверху: от некоторых заманчиво пахло чем-то очень ароматным, в других копошилось под навесом что-то живое.  
Когда они проходили под воротами, Гарет остановился невольно залюбовавшись. Широкий арочный проход возвышался над головой метров на десять. В камне, из которого он был сделан, были вырезаны узоры и раскрашены лазурными, белыми и желтыми красками. Приблизившись к стене, Гарет прикоснулся к ней и был очень удивлен, обнаружив, что это металл. Или что-то очень похожее на него. Поверхность была холодной и гладкой. Резьба ощущалась под пальцами, в ней казалось, не было ни единого изъяна. Это была поистине ювелирная работа: слова, узоры, изображения. Их было не счесть. Гарет повернул обратно, вызывая возмущение у движущейся толпы, и заглянул за край арки. Вся стена снизу доверху, насколько позволяло увидеть освещение, была также покрыта резьбой.  
— Великие мастера трудились над этими стенами, — прозвучал усталый голос. Гарет перестал пялиться наверх и увидел сидящего под стеной старика. Сандалии его были истерты, одежда в пыли, на голову небрежно намотана куфия, сам он выглядел весьма изможденным. У его ног лежала палка и холщовый мешочек с монетами, и Гарет только подивился, как мог не заметить его прямо перед собой прежде. — Их было двое: Юсуф и Тат. Брат и сестра. Они начали, когда им было семь лет от роду и закончили через сто лет. На этих стенах они написали историю этого народа, города и свою собственную жизнь. Это часть великой библиотеки Мот-Пергал.  
— Это потрясающе, — сказал Гарет. Никогда еще он не видел ничего подобного.  
Бродяга поднял на него взгляд. Глаза его были подернуты мутной пленкой. Их цвет уже было не определить.  
— Чужой ты здесь, — сказал бродяга и неловко поднялся, держась за стену. Он взял с земли свою палку и милостыню. — Кхель лучше не пей.  
— Что? — Гарет недоуменно смотрел на старика, который медленно ковылял прочь.  
— Не понравится тебе, — бормотал бродяга, удаляясь, — не понравится…  
Гарет стоял, рассматривая людской поток. Внутри появилось странное чувство, сопровождавшее его во время скитаний в Красной пустыне вместе с Керен-Ади. Это было чувство неизвестности.  
Снова.  
Из толпы вдруг появилась запыхавшаяся Сиван-Бек.  
— Гарет Григгс, куда ты пропал? — спросила она, хватая Гарета за руку. — Я думала, что потеряла тебя. В этот час такое столпотворение! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я просто… — Гарет немного потеряно огляделся и указал на стену, — хотел посмотреть.  
Сиван-Бек проследила его взгляд и понимающе улыбнулась.  
— Такого больше нигде не увидишь, — сказала она. — В нашем мире точно.  
Они снова влились в толпу и оказались по ту сторону ворот. Гарет замер на месте, пораженно уставившись на раскинувшийся внизу город. Мот-Пергал был построен на дне огромного кратера, образовавшегося, вероятно, многие тысячи лет назад и был как на ладони, окруженный стенами по самому краю древнего кратера. Маленькие домишки, подпирая могучие стены, громоздились по большей части у ворот и тянулись вдоль стен рядами — в них располагались лавки торговцев. Чуть дальше в узких загонах стояла скотина. Повсюду сновали люди. Одни грузили в телеги товар, другие наоборот, разгружали. За торговыми рядами можно было разглядеть вдалеке еще одно кольцо Старой стены внутри города. Там дома становились крупнее и выше. А ближе к центру высились высокие башни дворцов. Море из огней мерцало в сумерках, освещая весь город. Улицы отсюда выглядели огненными реками, стремящимися к центру и к другим пяти городским воротам.  
Сиван-Бек повела Гарета вниз по улице мимо гудящей толпы торгашей. Они дошли до внутренней стены, которая была всего метра три высотой, в отличие от внешней, и служила, скорее, ориентиром. На ней не было стражи, хотя толщиной стена практически не уступала внешней. Сиван-Бек сказала, что это старая граница города. Более трехсот лет назад Мот-Пергал стал расти, за стенами выросли новые постройки, многие торговцы оставались жить здесь, строили себе дома, и со временем было принято решение построить внешние стены для защиты, и их возвели на границе кратера.  
За Старой стеной было не так многолюдно. Улицы были шире и чище, повозок и всадников почти не встречалось. Сиван-Бек уверенно шагала вперед, постоянно куда-то сворачивая, так что Гарету казалось, что они бродят кругами. Но наконец Сиван-Бек остановилась перед двухэтажным домом из светлого камня, казавшимся в сумерках голубоватым. Возле бронзовой двери, распахнутой настежь, стоял полноватый мужчина в длинном черном платье, обхваченном широким красным поясом, и, размахивая руками, что-то бурно рассказывал другому мужчине — еще более полному и лысоватому. Они над чем-то засмеялись, и тут первый заметил Сиван-Бек. Смех его превратился в радостный возглас. Сиван-Бек кинулась к нему, словно паря по воздуху, и они обнялись.  
Через некоторое время радость встречи немного улеглась, и Сиван-Бек представила Гарета своему мужу и рассказала, что помогла отряду Гарета перейти красные пески. Сначала Сэд-Ади — так звали ее мужа — удивился, явно не ожидая, что в день возвращения его жены придется еще и принимать гостя. Но затем он от всей души поприветствовал Гарета и пригласил в свой дом.  
До этого Гарету не приходилось еще бывать в домах местных. Ему не с чем было сравнить, кроме как с нинарским дворцом. Но там и так все было устроено по примеру нибулианского дворца. Так что духом Находки там и не пахло.  
В доме Сиван-Бек было примерно так же странно и необычно, как Гарет и представлял. Полы были выложены светлой мозаикой с изображением каких-то морских существ, стены частично задрапированы блестящей воздушной тканью, частично разрисованы абстрактной росписью. Прямо перед входом в центре просторного холла стоял небольшой фонтан, в котором плавали шарообразные рыбки с полупрозрачными длинными плавниками различных цветов. Узкая каменная лестница слева уводила на второй этаж, а справа спускалась куда-то вниз. Гарета попросили снять обувь и пригласили пройти дальше. За тяжелыми расшитыми портьерами, делящими помещение, оказалась комната полностью устланная узорчатыми коврами. В центре стоял низенький овальный столик, вокруг лежали подушки самой разной величины, блестящие и гладкие на ощупь. На стенах висели маски разных размеров и цветов. Одни из них изображали грозные лица каких-то существ, другие — чудовищ, третьи — печальных или беспристрастных дев. Гарету хотелось рассмотреть каждую в отдельности, но он не решился прикоснуться к ним. Казалось, что нарисованные красками глаза следят за ним и предостерегают: не прикасайся!  
Сиван-Бек устало опустилась на одну из подушек рядом со столом и предложила Гарету последовать ее примеру.  
— Ваш муж тоже занимается торговлей? — спросил Гарет, присаживаясь и продолжая глазеть по сторонам. Его заинтересовал дверной проем за полупрозрачной тканью, раздуваемой легким ветерком. Там явно находился какой-то дворик или сад.  
— Сэд-Ади? — улыбнулась женщина. — Нет, что ты, ему здоровье не позволяет так далеко и так надолго покидать дом. Но он никогда особо и не стремился к этому. Сэд-Ади делает наш товар, а я его продаю.  
— Ваш товар?  
— Он выделывает шкуры, обрабатывает меха, шьет шторы и ковры.  
— Не могу себе представить, как сшить ковер, — усмехнулся Гарет, проводя рукой по мягкой ворсистой поверхности, на которой сидел.  
— Дельце не из легких, — сказал Сэд-Ади, входя в комнату. В руках он нес огромный поднос, уставленный угощениями. Гарет смог узнать некоторые фрукты, сладкий хлеб и графин с вином. Все остальное — ароматное и разноцветное — выглядело совершенно незнакомым, но очень аппетитным.  
Следом за мужчиной в комнату вошла девушка еще с одним подносом. Гарет в первое мгновенье удивился ее сходству с Сиван-Бек, словно это была ее молодая копия. Девушка была почти одного с Гаретом роста, смуглая, стройная и изящная, с длинной шеей и тонкими пальцами, украшенными множеством колец. У нее были густые насыщенно-красные волосы, большие глаза в обрамлении розоватых ресниц и крупный нос с горбинкой. На ней было платье драпированное блестящей тканью и расшитое разноцветными бусинами.  
— Гарет Григгс, познакомься с нашей дочерью, — сказала Сиван-Бек. — Ее зовут Цила.  
— Очень рад, — сказал Гарет, все еще разглядывая девушку. Он поднялся и принял из ее рук поднос.  
Ужин проходил в шумной и веселой обстановке. Цила оказалась довольно разговорчивой, хотя Гарет думал первое время, что девушка будет смущаться его. В их доме впервые был инопланетник, поэтому практически все внимание Цилы было уделено только Гарету. Она совсем не стеснялась задавать вопросы, внимательно слушала и заливисто хохотала, когда Гарет рассказывал, в какие нелепые ситуации попадал порой в свои первые дни пребывания на Находке.  
Они разговаривали несколько часов. Гарет много интересного узнал об устройстве жизни местных и, в частности, семьи Сиван-Бек. Ему показали дом, рассказали о его истории, о том, что прежде это была конюшня, затем общественная баня, и только относительно недавно, после пожара, здание превратили в жилой дом, и Сиван-Бек купила его для своей семьи. Под конец их «экскурсии» Гарета привели во внутренний двор. Сюда практически не доходил гомон с улиц, было прохладно и открывался отличный вид на ночное небо.  
— Который час? — поинтересовался Гарет, наблюдая, как Сиван-Бек длинной лучиной зажигает многочисленные свечи, расставленные на земле и в небольших нишах на стенах дома.  
Сиван-Бек взглянула на звезды и лунные часы по центру дворика.  
— До рассвета часов шесть-семь. Но сегодня Ночь Костров, никто не будет спать.  
— Это какой-то праздник?  
— Да, вроде того, — задумчиво отозвалась женщина. — Сегодня самая долгая ночь в году, духи спускаются со звезд и бродят среди нас. Поэтому мы разжигаем костры, чтобы привлечь их. Единственная ночь, когда можно встретить шеткар прямо на улице, а не удаляться в пустыню на долгие месяцы.  
Гарет вспомнил Керен-Ади. Иногда ему казалось, что все произошедшее было только в его голове. Потому что произошло действительно много странного и необъяснимого в те дни, о чем Гарет со временем стал задумываться и сомневаться в собственной адекватности. Только Брайс, у которого остался шрам от ножа бедуина, служил свидетельством того, что мальчишка ему не привиделся на жаре.  
— Гарет Григгс, ты не спросил, кто такой шеткар.  
Гарет посмотрел на Сиван-Бек. Женщина хитро улыбалась.  
— Мне кажется, ты гораздо больше подходишь этому миру, чем любой из нас. Есть такая вещь в мире твоем или моем, которая могла бы заставить тебя остаться здесь?  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — Гарет нахмурился. На Нибуле его держит только Лорейн. Но Гарет скорее умрет, чем позволит этому его «якорю» исчезнуть.  
— Долг на твоей Нибуле, он действительно так важен?  
— Очень.  
— Ты здесь с той группой, чтобы отдать ему дань?  
— Нет… то есть, не совсем. Это немного другое.  
— Гарет Григгс, я хочу, чтобы ты взял в жены мою дочь.  
Гарет изумленно уставился на Сиван-Бек.  
— Что?!  
— Что есть важнее, чем долг перед своей семьей? В нашем мире только это важно. А в твоем?  
Гарет смотрел на женщину, а та улыбалась. В ее словах была правда. У Гарета не было семьи на Нибуле. Всю свою жизнь он посвятил своей работе, Тьерри и Лорейн, защите будущего его государства.  
— Я польщен, что вы предлагаете мне руку Цилы, но мне кажется, это решение должно быть не только за вами.  
— Сэд-Ади будет не против.  
— Я говорю о Циле.  
— Да она весь вечер тебе в рот смотрит. Девчонке давно пора замуж.  
— Думаю, это не показатель…  
Задумчиво пожевав губу, Сиван-Бек сказала:  
— У нас есть еще сын. Правда, он пока очень юн. Но если ты…  
— Хватит! — возмутился Гарет.  
Предложение Сиван-Бек застало его врасплох. Оба предложения. Он совсем не ожидал ничего подобного. Но больше всего его поразила причина. Гарет не говорил Сиван-Бек ни о чем из того, что было в его голове касательно Находки. Но видимо, об этом и не нужно было говорить. Все было написано на его лице.  
Из дома в садик вышла Цила. Она сменила свой наряд на белые шальвары и просторную тунику с длинными широкими рукавами, украшенными вышивкой, на запястьях ее бренчали браслеты, в косу были вплетены блестящие в лунном свете камни.  
— Гарет Григгс, ты пойдешь со мной к Костру? — спросила она, и Гарет беспомощно уставился на Сиван-Бек.  
Та пожала плечом, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Что ты теряешь?

Ночь Костров была поистине зрелищным мероприятием. Гарет вместе с Цилой шел по широким улицам, неспящего города, люди, встречающиеся им, радостно приветствовали их и любых других незнакомцев и двигались дальше. Почти в каждом дворе был зажжен огонь — маленький или большой.  
Вскоре они вышли на широкую площадь перед дворцом, где по центру полыхал огромный костер. Здесь было полно народу, звучала веселая быстрая музыка, большинство людей танцевали у костра. Цила вдруг схватила Гарета за руку и втянула в круг танцующих людей.  
Танец был незамысловатым, так что Гарет почти сразу уловил ритм и движения. Несколько раз он менял партнерш, захваченный всеобщим хороводом вокруг костра, и в итоге снова встретился с Цилой. Девушка была раскрасневшаяся и радостная, на смуглой коже играли блики огня, из косы выбились пряди, что придавало ей еще больше очарования. Но даже это не смогло пробудить в Гарете мысли о том, что эта местная красавица может стать его.  
На Нибуле женщины и мужчины сами выбирали своих партнеров. Это было то немногое, что действительно ценилось всеми без исключения. Времена договорных браков остались только в истории того мира, который был утерян давным-давно. И для Гарета казалось немного диким, что Сиван-Бек предлагает ему собственную дочь, не спросив ее саму.  
Но даже если бы Гарет смог встретить здесь кого-то, с кем мог действительно разделить свою жизнь, им обоим пришлось бы улететь на Нибулу или вовсе расстаться. Потому что в приоритете все равно оставалась Лорейн. А может быть только сейчас ему так казалось, потому что он не испытывал тех сильных чувств к своему потенциальному любимому человеку. Возможно, это заставило бы Гарета пересмотреть приоритеты. В конце концов, за Лорейн присматривают его доверенные люди. Любой из них мог бы занять его место, и Гарет доверился бы этой своей замене. Так почему он все еще не сделал этого?  
Внезапно музыка смолкла. Цила взяла Гарета за правую руку, за левую его взяла какая-то пожилая женщина. От неожиданности Гарет хотел высвободить руку, но старуха взглянул на него строго и, приблизившись, сказала:  
— У костра круг не разрывай.  
Сначала Гарет удивился, а затем заметил, что все присутствующие образовали вокруг полыхающего костра несколько кругов, взявшись за руки. Они смотрели на огонь, Гарет смотрел на них.  
Цила сжала его ладонь.  
— Посмотри, посмотри! — восторженно зашептала она. По толпе прокатился приглушенный ропот.  
Гарет проследил за ее взглядом и увидел впереди на фоне бушующего пламени фигуру человека. Приглядевшись, Гарет узнал того старика, которого встретил у ворот. Он стоял, раскинув руки в стороны и приковав к себе внимание абсолютно всех присутствующих. Гарету показалось, что его тело слегка оплыло, словно восковая фигура, хотя это могло показаться из-за жара, идущего от огня. Затем старик качнулся назад и упал. Огонь поглотил его, взвившись ярким снопом искр. Испуганный возглас Гарета потонул во всеобщем восторженном реве. Круги были разомкнуты, все та же старуха радостно обняла его. Музыка резко возобновилась, и люди снова принялись танцевать, смеяться и обниматься.  
Цила тоже совершенно неожиданно повисла у Гарета на шее.  
— Это так здорово! — воскликнула она.  
— Что произошло? — недоумевал Гарет, пока Цила тащила его через площадь.  
— Нас посетил один из духов! Разве ты не видел? Он пришел к нам, танцевал с нами! Нас весь год ждет удача!  
— Кто-то упал в огонь, — только и выдавил Гарет.  
Энтузиазм Цилы слегка улегся. Она со снисходительной улыбкой посмотрела на него.  
— Гарет Григгс, ты такой странный, — сказала она со смехом. — Огонь для духа не опасен. С искрами и дымом он вернулся к звездам!  
— Опять духи… — пробормотал Гарет, пытаясь унять бьющееся сердце. — Они меня в могилу сведут.  
Вдруг раздался громкий хлопок и яркая вспышка осветила все вокруг, как днем. Толпа зашевелилась, плотно обступив Гарета и Цилу, все указывали и смотрели наверх. Далеко на горизонте алеющее небо расчертили множество огненных полос. Метеориты были крупными, но быстро сгорали в атмосфере, не представляя опасности.  
— Как красиво! — воскликнула Цила. Даже в таком явлении местные могли углядеть божественный смысл.  
Гарет насторожился: при высадке на планету Одри не давала информацию о том, что в ближайшие недели будет метеоритный дождь. Хотя обычно о таких вещах предупреждают заранее.  
Цила отвела Гарета в сторону от толпы, ближе к краю площади. Здесь было поспокойнее, и не чувствовался жар от пламени. Несколько мужчин сидели неподалеку прямо на земле под стенами домов, распивая одну на всех пузатую бутылку с темной жидкостью, с другой стороны от них стояли музыканты решившие передохнуть пару минут.  
— В прошлом году мне не удалось увидеть ни одного духа, — воодушевленно сказала Цила. Ее переполняли эмоции. Наверняка ей не терпится рассказать обо всем родителям, думал Гарет. — Мне кажется, это из-за тебя.  
— Меня? — удивился Гарет.  
— Конечно, духам ведь тоже интересно посмотреть на иномирца.  
— Если так, то больше всего их должно быть сейчас за стеной, возле нашего лагеря.  
Гарет не мог не заметить, как загорелись глаза Цилы.  
— Ты когда-нибудь была за пределами Мот-Пергал? — спросил он.  
Девушка покачала головой.  
— Никогда, — сказала она. — Но отец говорит, что скоро, возможно, я буду ездить вместе с мамой. Если только замуж не выйду… — Цила смущенно замолчала и посмотрела на Гарета. — Почему ты не согласился?  
Гарет скептически покосился на девушку.  
— Подслушивала?  
— Я не специально. На втором этаже хорошо слышно, что происходит во дворе. Так почему? Ты сказал, что надо спросить меня. Но ведь я буду только рада.  
— Серьезно? Ты только сегодня встретила меня. И совсем меня не знаешь. А я не знаю тебя.  
— Мама тоже не знала папу. Он украл ее из родительского дома, и со временем она полюбила его.  
— Им очень повезло. Но это не значит, что всем везет так же.  
— Но сегодня мне был знак! — она указала в сторону костра. — Встретить духа в Ночь Костров к огромной удаче.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что тебе она улыбнется. Но вряд ли правила вашего мира распространяются на чужака.  
Цила надулась в притворной обиде.  
— Ты к себе несправедлив, — сказала она.  
Гарет насмешливо фыркнул, но затем снова вспомнил Керен-Ади. Если правила на него не распространяются, почему тогда милостивый дух пустыни помог ему?  
— Значит, у тебя кто-то есть на твоей планете? — не унималась Цила.  
Гарет хотел было ответить «нет», но затем понял, что слукавит. На Нибуле у него действительно не было семьи или кого-то близкого, но не так давно появился человек, который вызывал в нем определенные чувства. Гарет еще не успел толком определиться в них, но был практически уверен, что они взаимны. А может, он просто хотел так думать. К тому же, она была его коллегой, и вряд ли у них что-нибудь получилось бы, но, тем не менее, Гарет не спешил списывать со счетов возможность.  
Он почувствовал, как Цила толкнула его в бок, и взглянул на девушку. Та смотрела на него, немного грустно улыбаясь.  
— Ты молчишь, значит, я права.  
Гарет вздохнул.  
— Все довольно неопределенно.  
Они с Цилой направились вверх по улице обратно к дому, как вдруг в небе над городскими стенами Гарет заметил опускающийся челнок.  
Черный силуэт его мало был похож на пассажирский. Скорее на разведчика или десантный катер. Хотя в темноте трудно было понять. Гарет достал из заднего кармана передатчик и попытался вызвать на связь Сержа. Ему никто не ответил в течение последующих пяти минут. Тем временем корабль снова поднялся в воздух и мгновенно скрылся за облаками на светлеющем горизонте.  
В мозгу зашевелились подозрения, Гарет поспешил их отбросить. Все может быть не тем, чем кажется. Это мог быть просто пассажирский челнок, а не грузовой. Возможно, планы резко изменились, и за ними решили выслать раньше. Но опять возникала нестыковка. В челнок явно не поместились бы модули, а без них никто бы не покинул планету. Там же столько важной информации, полученной кровью, потом и психологическими травмами. К тому же без Гарета они бы тоже не полетели или как минимум предупредили бы. Что-то явно было не так.  
Если их забрали без аппаратуры, там могли остаться коммуникаторы. Гарет свяжется с кораблями на орбите и выяснит, в чем дело.  
— Цила, вернись домой, — сказал Гарет и побежал в сторону ворот.  
Девушка кричала ему вслед, но Гарет не остановился. Он бежал к месту их стоянки, расталкивая людей, которых в такой поздний час было слишком много на улице. Несколько раз он пробегал мимо площадей, где все еще горели костры, и играла музыка. Люди были счастливы и беспечны. В Итаке так поздно ходить было не то чтобы опасно, но просто неприятно. Улицы были узкие и грязные. Находиться там было не очень приятно даже в дневное время, чего уж говорить о ночи.  
Минут пятнадцать заняла у Гарета пробежка до ворот. Уже издалека он заметил, что народу здесь было меньше, и все они суетились за воротами. Мимо несколько раз пробежали двое перепачканных в саже парнишек с ведрами. Гарет почувствовал запах дыма. Он поднял голову: за стеной полыхало алое зарево. Черные клубы дыма трудно различимые на темном небе, рвались ввысь.  
Неприятное предчувствие скрутило желудок. Когда Гарет вышел за ворота, он уже знал, что увидит.  
Их лагерь был объят пламенем. Местные выстроили несколько цепочек и передавали воду ведрами в тщетных попытках потушить огонь. Стоял жуткий гам и крики, едва заглушаемые ревом пламени. В воздухе висел едкий запах дыма и горючего.  
Какая-то женщина внезапно подбежала к Гарету и, схватив его за руку, потащила в сторону, крича что-то и причитая. Гарет в полной растерянности шел за ней, пока, наконец, она не остановилась возле чахлых деревьев, под которыми в ряд лежали тела, накрытые листьями дерева соп. Гарет в ужасе пересчитал их: двенадцать. Все члены группы здесь…  
— Эти мертвы. — Женщина указала пальцем на тело слева: — Этот еще жив.  
Гарет опустился на землю возле Энтона. Парень прерывисто дышал. Шея, руки, туловище и правая нога его были изуродованы огнем и сочились кровью. Он заметил Гарета и попытался что-то сказать, но вместо слов из горла вырвалось лишь невнятное бульканье.  
— Молчи, — велел Гарет.  
Ему не раз приходилось оказывать первую помощь при различной тяжести ранениях, но сейчас он не мог поручиться за себя. Придется потревожить Сиван-Бек.  
Гарет выловил двух мужчин, которые помогали тушить огонь, и велел помочь перенести Энтона в дом Сиван-Бек, понадеявшись, что она ему поможет. Они переложили Энтона на импровизированные носилки, собранные из ветвей деревьев, и направились в город. Почти сорок минут им пришлось добираться по все еще многолюдным улицам города. Энтон бредил, бормотал что-то, то приходя в себя, то снова проваливаясь в бессознательное состояние. Каждый раз, замечая Гарета, он порывался что-то сказать, и каждый раз у него ничего не выходило.  
У дома Сиван-Бек тревожно переминалась с ноги на ногу Цила, но заметив приближающегося Гарета, тут же позвала мать. Сиван-Бек мгновенно оценила ситуацию и не стала тратить время Энтона, которое у него явно заканчивалось. Вместе с Гаретом они расположились на цокольном этаже, где была кухня, и остаток ночи обрабатывали раны Энтона, тщательно избавляя поврежденные участки тела от остатков обгоревшей одежды. Затем Сиван-Бек принесла какую-то желеобразную мазь лилового цвета и велела Гарету обработать ожоги, перед тем как закрыть их.  
— Это поможет ему заснуть без боли, — пояснила женщина, — а когда придет время менять повязки, они будут легко отходить и не причинят лишних неудобств.  
Наконец, когда все от них зависящее было сделано, Гарет и Сиван-Бек поднялись в общий зал. Цила с отцом приготовили завтрак из остатков ужина.  
— Поспите немного, — предложил Сэд-Ади. — Мы присмотрим за раненым.  
— Я должен вернуться к лагерю, — упрямо сказал Гарет.  
Он надеялся, что коммуникатор мог уцелеть, и он сможет связаться с кем-нибудь из своих и выяснить, что же произошло ночью.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — сказала Цила, но отец удержал ее.  
— Нет, останься. Не на что там смотреть. Лучше матери помоги. — Сэд-Ади поднялся с ковра. — Я пойду с тобой, Гарет Григгс.  
Гарет только кивнул. Сил спорить у него не было. Наверное, если бы не Сэд-Ади, он бы и Цилу останавливать не стал, хотя тоже понимал, что девчонке на пепелище делать нечего.  
Вопреки страшному ночному происшествию, рассвет был очень красивым. Природе было явно плевать, мир продолжал двигаться дальше. Солнце медленно поднималось из-за горизонта, расчерчивая лучами легкие облака на голубом небе. Пахло росой и кострами. Людей было на улицах меньше, но ненамного.  
Сэд-Ади нарушил молчание, когда они подходили к городским воротам:  
— Мой друг сказал мне, что видел одну из ваших летающих машин за стеной, перед тем как случился пожар.  
— Я тоже видел.  
— Что ты думаешь?  
Гарет ничего не ответил. Он был в смятении.  
Они вышли за ворота. Над пепелищем, которое было лагерем, все еще поднимался черный дым, хотя огня видно уже не было. От модулей остался лишь каркас, все остальное обратилось в пепел.  
— Вероятно, изначально лагерь был облит горючей смесью, — сказал Гарет, — иначе огонь не горел бы так долго и сильно.  
— Что ты надеешься найти здесь?  
— Уже ничего, — Гарет пнул обугленную железку и направился в сторону, где были сложены тела.  
Возле них прыгало несколько стервятников. Гарет отогнал их палкой. Птицы пронзительно загомонили и убежали в кусты.  
Одиннадцать погибших в огне людей. Гарет опустился у головы одного из них и сдвинул в сторону уже успевший подвять лист дерева соп. Мужчина отпрянул от неожиданности, увидев вместо обожженного тела, перерезанное горло от уха до уха. Он откинул следующее покрывало и увидел ту же картину. В итоге у шестерых он обнаружил такие же раны, у двоих ножевые ранения в области живота, а у остальных многочисленные колотые раны по всему телу в основном в местах, где располагались жизненно важные органы.  
— Это какая-то нелепость… — Гарет в ужасе разглядывал искалеченные тела своих товарищей.  
Эта планета снова отбирает у него друзей и коллег. Что за странная тенденция?  
Думай, Гарет, думай.  
На что это было похоже?  
Группа инопланетников жестоко убита холодным оружием, а их лагерь сожжен в ночь, когда во всем городе горели ритуальные костры. Что подумают люди в Итаке? Что местные решили отыграться за Мот-Нинар. Если бы Гарет не видел собственными глазами тот катер, решил бы, что так оно все и было. Теперь он единственный, кто может оправдать местных жителей. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что не напрасно.  
Но кто же все-таки стоит за этим? Кому выгодно настроить нибулианцев против жителей Находки? У Гарета был только один ответ — гуарцы. Что тогда значит их мирный план? Они пускают им пыль в глаза, заставляют потерять бдительность, чтобы потом ударить в спину. Но ведь император и его советники не идиоты, чтобы так просто верить гуарскому послу. Они наверняка предприняли все меры предосторожности и пристально следят за передвижениями их сил.  
— Что ты думаешь, Гарет Григгс? — спросил Сэд-Ади. — Кого винишь во всем?  
— Я знаю только одну расу, способную на такую подлость.  
Сэд-Ади грустно улыбнулся, кладя руку на его плечо.  
— Я знаю две, — сказал он.  
Гарет непонимающе взглянул на него.  
— Мы не всегда жили мирно в нашем доме. Были времена, когда племена враждовали. Мы один народ, но ужиться вместе было трудно, пока однажды Отцы не положили этому конец, написав Наставления. Я хочу сказать, Гарет Григгс, что в первую очередь, когда случается беда, мы обвиняем наших врагов, но делаем ошибку, не желая видеть зло в самих себе.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что это могли сделать нибулианцы?  
Гарет нахмурился, глядя на обгоревшие обломки модулей.  
— Я не знаю, кто сделал это. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты задумался. Тем более что все примеры и так у тебя перед глазами: были когда-то, есть сейчас.  
Гарет постарался взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. Как бы он ни верил в непогрешимость нибулианцев, однако, как верно сказал Сэд-Ади, красочный пример был у него перед самым носом. В каждом обществе есть те, кто идет против течения. В его мире таким был Сети Макнаб — виновник восстания, забравшего жизнь императорского наследника и едва не стоившего жизни юной принцессе. Неужели они проглядели вновь? Сети был всегда на виду, и Гарет ничего не заметил в нем. В этот раз все повторилось? Этого не может быть. После восстания императорский авторитет возрос в глазах народа. Оно встряхнуло всех, заставив сплотиться еще больше.  
Все могло повториться только при условии, что ничего и не заканчивалось. Неужели Сети был лишь пешкой в этой игре? Или Гарет зря накручивает себя и виной всему гуарцы?  
Он устало потер переносицу. Гарет охотнее поверил бы в причастность ко всему гуарцев, чем в очередной заговор, зреющий под носом императора.  
— Мне нужно связаться с кораблями на орбите, — сказал Гарет, глядя на Сэд-Ади. — Здесь есть какой-нибудь передатчик?  
Сэд-Ади лишь развел руками.  
— В Мот-Пергале нет ваших машин. Их запрещено размещать здесь.  
Гарет выругался и беспомощно оглянулся по сторонам. Людей практически не было. Кое-кто двигался по дороге в город, ребятня носилась под стенами, гоняя палками гусей. Пастухи гнали скот вдоль городских стен на пастбища. Стояло тихое безмятежное утро.  
В любом случае, подумал Гарет, сегодня за ними должны спустить челнок. Если на кораблях не знают, что здесь произошло, они спустятся за ними, если же знают… должны были уже спуститься. Гарет тревожно уставился в синее небо. Если только те, кто на кораблях не стоят за всем этим сами. Может, там никого уже давно нет?  
— Нужно решить, как поступить с мертвыми, — сказал Сэд-Ади. — Если ты не против, я распоряжусь, чтобы для них сложили погребальный костер.  
Гарет тупо уставился на накрытые тела.  
— Да, наверное, так будет лучше, — сказал он через некоторое время.  
Сэд-Ади кивнул, и они медленно побрели обратно. Солнце начинало припекать, когда они спускались к Старой стене мимо торговых рядов, пока еще практически безлюдных. Гарет нащупал в кармане свой передатчик и пожалел, что оставил коммуникатор в одном из модулей. Так он мог хотя бы передать сообщение Брайсу. Но огонь все уничтожил. И теперь из всей планеты только в Мот-Нинар оставалась техника, которая могла бы ему помочь. Но город располагался по ту сторону пустыни, и Гарет не был уверен, что Керен или кто-либо другой из его «коллег» соизволят помочь ему и во второй раз. Оставалось только снова просить Сиван-Бек.  
На улице, ведущей к дому, им встретилась запыхавшаяся Цила.  
— Как хорошо, что вы уже вернулись! — воскликнула девушка. Она была растрепанная и немного сонная, ей так и не удалось нормально поспать после этой наполненной событиями ночи. Цила схватила Гарета за руку и повела в дом. — Скорее, Гарет Григгс, твой друг пришел в сознание. Он хочет что-то сказать, но мы не можем его понять.  
Цила еще не успела закончить фразу, а Гарет уже опередил ее, залетев в дом, и спустился на кухню. Энтон по-прежнему лежал на столе, Сиван-Бек суетилась вокруг него, что-то щебеча, пытаясь успокоить, и обрабатывала раны. Энтон быстро дышал, видимо, стараясь пересилить боль, вцепившись в стол побелевшими пальцами. Без мощных препаратов такие ожоги лечить было сложно. Гарет приблизился к нему, глядя на бледное искаженное болью лицо. Смотреть на него такого было неприятно и тяжело.  
— Гарет, — едва слышно выдохнул Энтон, заметив мужчину. Он с усилием отодрал собственную руку от стола и схватил Гарета за куртку.  
Гарет перехватил его руку.  
— Я здесь, приятель. Все будет хорошо. Ты должен справиться. Ты меня понял?  
— Наши лекарства, которые снимают боль, не помогают, — пожаловалась Сиван-Бек, обрабатывая ожоги. По ее лицу было видно, что ей и самой тяжело находиться здесь, не в силах унять мучения Энтона. — Ему очень больно.  
Энтон застонал от очередного ее прикосновения и отключился. На кухню спустилась Цила с увесистым свертком.  
— Вот, Савь передала от отца, — сказала она, разворачивая его на соседнем столе, внутри лежала охапка синих цветов, которые Гарет видел на полях перед городом.  
— Хорошо, — торопливо кивнула Сиван-Бек, — должно помочь. Приготовь отвар.  
Цила оборвала лепестки и кинула их в котелок над огнем. Вода в нем тут же приобрела насыщенно-синий цвет и задымилась, запах развеялся по кухне моментально. Не сказать, что он был приятным, но Гарет понимал, почему из этих растений делают курительные смеси. Энтон снова пришел в себя, постарался ухватиться за Гарета, словно это придавало ему сил.  
— Все хорошо, — постарался успокоить его Гарет.  
— Гарет… — прохрипел парень, — это… были наши… они убили… они сожгли… лагерь…  
Энтон хватал ртом воздух, казалось, ему было трудно сделать вдох.  
— Корабли сбиты… Никто не… придет.  
Худшие опасения начинают сбываться. Гарет вдруг вспомнил метеоритный дождь сегодня ночью. Неужели это были обломки их кораблей?..  
— Я знаю, — сказал Гарет, в надежде прервать словесный поток Энтона, — ничего не говори, пожалуйста, ты должен беречь силы.  
Сиван-Бек зачерпнула из котла синей жидкости, которая в чеплашке тут же подернулась мутной серебристой пленкой, и дала выпить ее Энтону.  
— Боль это уймет не сильно, но зато он уснет, — объяснила она. — Будет немного легче.  
Гарет кивнул и пододвинул табурет к столу. Уйти сейчас отсюда он никак не мог, будто от этого буквально зависела жизнь Энтона. Цила и Сиван-Бек суетились вокруг него, обрабатывая раны различными жидкостями и мазями. Несколько раз Сиван-Бек пыталась заставить Гарета пойти поспать, но он упрямо отказывался. Сейчас убойная доза снотворного не дала бы ему заснуть. В голове было слишком много всего.  
Если за всем действительно стоит кто-то из радикалов, вроде Сети, это означало, что Лорейн и император в еще большей опасности. Предположив, что Энтон не бредил, когда сказал, что корабли на орбите сбили, Гарету не составило труда догадаться, на кого подумают нибулианцы. Только у гуарцев есть технологии способные уничтожить их корабли. И если цель всего этого сорвать подписание мирного договора, они этого добьются очень легко. Посольская делегация гуарцев будет уничтожена, что положит новый виток войны между их народами. Гарет со стоном закрыл лицо руками, уперев локти в колени. Почему нельзя обойтись без всего этого и просто спокойно жить и дать жить другим?  
Он просидел возле Энтона несколько часов. Сиван-Бек и Цила уходили и возвращались, проверяя состояние Энтона, да и Гарета тоже. Цила приносила еду, но он к ней так и не притронулся, оставляя стоять на одной из кухонных полок. Он смотрел на огонь в печи, который почему-то не затухал, и видел, как из языков пламени складывается образ темной фигуры. Расправив длинные руки-крылья, она упала навзничь в костер и вместе со снопом искр взметнулась вверх юркой птицей. Гарет вздрогнул, вспомнив инцидент прошлой ночью, когда во время праздника их якобы посетил дух, и мотнул головой, стряхивая с себя остатки наваждения. Он перевел взгляд на Энтона и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него. Во взгляде читалась усталость, постоянная боль его изматывала, не давая спать полноценно.  
— Будет война, — прошептал Энтон еле слышно.  
Гарет наполнил стакан водой и дал ему выпить.  
— Нет, не будет, — постарался успокоить он, хотя сам в это не верил.  
— Нужно предупредить императора.  
Как бы не было уже слишком поздно для этого, подумал Гарет и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Есть еще один модуль, — проговорил Энтон и покосился на дверь.  
На кухню спустилась Цила и замерла растеряно, глядя на обоих мужчин.  
— Твой друг уже проснулся? — удивилась она. — Нужно дать ему еще отвара.  
Гарет кивнул и посмотрел на Энтона.  
— Все модули сгорели, — сказал он.  
— Нет, этот запасной… Серж говорил, там хранятся резервные копии… всех исследований. Ты же знаешь его, он бы с ума сошел, если бы вся работа пропала... из-за какой-нибудь местной аномалии.  
Гарет нахмурился. Ему не докладывали о запасном модуле. Видимо, не посчитали нужным. Цила тем временем принесла очередную чеплашку с отваром. Гарет жестом попросил ее подождать, боясь, что Энтон снова отключится.  
— И где он находится? — спросил Гарет, надеясь, что не по ту сторону пустыни. — Там есть коммуникаторы?  
— Да, есть… Он стоит в ущелье у подножия горы Первых.  
Цила нетерпеливо вздохнула.  
— Гарет Григгс, ему же больно. Нужно, чтобы он спал.  
Гарет спохватился и отступил, позволяя Циле напоить Энтона лекарством. Гора Первых Людей находилась, к счастью, очень близко: буквально в паре дней пути на север.  
— Я поеду туда, — решил Гарет. — Отправлю сообщение на Нибулу.  
— Поторопись, — пробормотал Энтон.  
Сэд-Ади, услышав об этом, участливо предложил Гарету помощь. И как бы Гарету не было неудобно за ситуацию и за то, что ему приходится оставлять Энтона у Сиван-Бек, отказаться от помощи он не мог. Сэд-Ади предлагал ему взять целый экипаж, груженый провизией, и людей в помощь, но Гарет решил в пользу одной крепкой лошадки, на которой не так давно пересек Красную пустыню. Ни к чему ему был целый обоз, который только тормозил бы его.  
— Как плохо, что некого отправить с тобой, — причитала Сиван-Бек, когда они уже были на пороге дома. — На севере дикие места. Мы редко ходим туда.  
— Ничего, я справлюсь, — сказал Гарет уверенно.  
В конце концов, это не пустыня. После нее Гарет считал, что все остальное — пустяки.  
— Не разговаривай ни с кем, Гарет Григгс, — посоветовал Сэд-Ади. — Когда отъедешь от города лучше тебе сойти с дороги, двигайся вдоль нее. Так будет безопасней.  
— Хорошо.  
— На ночь костер не разжигай. Еду готовить не нужно, мы собрали тебе вяленого мяса, хлеба и фруктов. Ночи теплые — не замерзнешь.  
— И в лес ночью лучше тоже не заезжать, — сказала Сиван-Бек.  
Гарет терпеливо выслушал все наставления и советы. Он надеялся, что большинство из них ему не пригодятся. Всего-то было нужно добраться до ущелья и отправить сообщение. Он попросил Сиван-Бек присмотреть за Энтоном, и та пообещала, что к его возвращению, парень уже пойдет на поправку.  
Солнце еще не до конца скрылось за горизонтом, освещая землю алыми лучами, когда Гарет выехал из города. Проезжая мимо их разрушенного лагеря, он снова задумался, кому могло понадобиться так жестоко расправиться с группой исследователей и парочкой военных? Гуарцы не стали бы мараться. Им не выгодно лететь с Нибулы так далеко только для этого. Разве что, не хотел ли убийца скрыть убийство кого-то одного? Например, самого Гарета. Ведь таким образом можно убить сразу двух зайцев: избавиться от Гарета и свалить вину на гуарцев. Только, кажется, никто не заморачивался с установлением личностей жертв. Просто перерезали всех, кого увидели. Челнок пробыл на поверхности считанные минуты.  
Чем больше Гарет задумывался над этим, тем больше склонялся к непричастности гуарцев. Как бы ни хотелось Гарету верить, что Энтон бредил от боли, тем не менее, его слова он тоже брал в расчет. А Энтон сказал, что на лагерь напали нибулианцы.  
Широкая дорога, по которой ехал Гарет, вильнула на север через полтора километра от города. Гарет ехал по ней совершенно один, пока солнце окончательно не скрылось за горизонтом, а затем свернул в степь. Над головой медленно поднималась Малая луна. Заблудиться при всем желании было невозможно, однако Гарет все же жалел, что у него не было с собой компаса.  
Он гнал лошадь вперед несколько часов подряд без остановок. Так что когда начало светать, а луна описала над головой дугу и клонилась к противоположной линии горизонта, перед Гаретом вырос лес. Толстые, кажущиеся черными в темноте, стволы деревьев поднимались ввысь на десятки метров и стояли плотно, словно единая стена. Было очень тихо.  
Деревья загораживали единственный доступный в этот час лунный свет, поэтому Гарет предпочел воспользоваться советом и остановиться. Не хватало еще, чтобы единственный его транспорт переломал ноги в кромешной тьме. Он расседлал лошадь, и устроился чуть поодаль от леса в маленькой рощице. Гарет не рассчитывал заснуть, но как минимум отдохнуть от долгой скачки. Достав из мешка с припасами мясо и флягу с каким-то чуть горчащим напитком, который Сиван-Бек сложила ему, и отужинав, Гарет почувствовал себя лучше. Походная еда и вообще условия всегда были ему ближе, что бы он там ни говорил. Кофе утром и душ это, конечно, хорошо. Но ни что не сравнится с запахом утренней росы и вида первых лучей солнца на светлеющем небе.  
Внезапно из леса донесся резкий крик какого-то существа, за ним еще один и еще. Они звучали громко и неприятно и, словно эхо, отдалялись, становясь с каждым разом тише. Гарет напрягся, вглядываясь в темноту, но потом обратил внимание на лошадь. Та мирно паслась в десяти метрах от него и совсем не реагировала на лесные вопли.  
— Сарит спокойна — опасности нет, — пробормотал Гарет насмешливо и улегся на спину, заложив руки за голову.  
Над ним сверкающим полотном раскинулось небо. Чуть ниже Малой луны светило Око Филина. Звезда настолько яркая, что была отчетливо видна даже у самой кромки горизонта, где начинал заниматься рассвет. На Нибуле такого не увидишь.  
Понимал ли хоть кто-нибудь из его соотечественников, что за планету они нашли? Это была действительно находка: дар, шанс увидеть чудеса природы, которые им никогда не увидеть дома. Нибула в этом плане была похожа на неприветливую хозяйку, которая стремилась избавиться от своих гостей, нежели приютить и обогреть.  
Когда нибулианцы спустились на Находку впервые, как раз у подножия горы Первых, была глубокая ночь, и, как рассказывал один из военных, что был в группе открывателей, произвела впечатление не очень приятное. Шел жуткий дождь, земля превратилась в грязевое болото, так что шаттл нибулианцев погряз в нем чуть меньше, чем наполовину. Им было непривычно стоять под дождем, ведь на Нибуле они были довольно опасны. Но когда телеметрия показала, что местный дождь абсолютно безвредный, смельчаков все равно не нашлось. Им пришлось кидать жребий, чтобы выбрать первого, кто ступит на планету.  
Гарет улыбнулся, представив эту картину: десять опытных вояк в полном обмундировании толпятся у шлюза и тянут соломинки. Это было почти сто лет назад. С тех пор Находка все еще оставалась малоизученной, хотя ученые Нибулы прикладывали максимум своих возможностей и стараний для этого.  
Через час небо на востоке посветлело, первые лучи окрасили его золотым светом, и Гарет подъехал к лесу. Массивные стволы поднимались ввысь и были действительно черными. Некоторые из них были тоньше и переплетались с другими, превращаясь в основу, от которой чуть выше середины начинали расти ветви с мелкими, но многочисленными листьями желтого и зеленого цвета. Почти до самой земли свешивались толстые зеленые лианы, усеянные белыми и темно-красными цветками.  
Гарет несколько минут стоял, разглядывая молчаливое великолепие леса, а затем направил лошадь вперед. По бурой рыхлой земле кое-где стелился белоснежный туман, деревья стояли плотно и никакой растительности: травы или кустарников здесь не было. Только опавшие цветы и листья шуршали под копытами лошади. Здесь было темно и прохладно, солнечные лучи практически не проникали сквозь плотные кроны, однако на некоторых стволах играли редкие солнечные зайчики. Воздух был влажным и свежим. Лошадь брела, сама выбирая тропу, а Гарет лишь следил за солнцем.  
Пару раз на глаза попадались животные по форме напоминающие лошадей, но с гораздо более длинной шерстью на туловище, полосатыми мощными ногами и узкими мордами. Они не страшась бродили парами и тройками среди деревьев, что-то ища в земле, так что Гарет с легкостью разглядел их. Высоко в кронах летали с ветки на ветку птицы, кто-то юркий карабкался по стволам, сыпля на землю корой, чей-то мелодичный возглас периодически нарушал тишину. Гарет наслаждался каждой минутой, проведенной там. Он даже на какое-то время забыл о своем деле. К сожалению, ненадолго.  
Всего несколько часов у него занял путь через лес. Затем массивные стволы поредели, и перед Гаретом раскинулась холмистая равнина, поросшая высокой бледно-лиловой травой с человеческий рост, кончики которой венчали пушистые кисточки розовых цветков, срывавшихся от малейшего дуновения ветра. Они легко кружили в воздухе, поддаваясь ветряным потокам, подобно рою диковинных насекомых. Их, кстати, здесь тоже хватало: периодически Гарет видел какое-то насекомое с красным туловищем, которое, треща прозрачными крыльями, зависало возле Гарета на несколько секунд, словно разглядывая его, затем взмывало вверх и исчезало. Другие более легкие и медлительные создания с тонкими красочными крылышками порхали кругом, третьи носились роем, переливаясь золотом в лучах солнца.  
Сидя верхом Гарету открывался хороший вид на равнину. Трава была не очень густой, так что движения почти не затрудняла. На горизонте появились горы. Гарет вздохнул с облегчением, когда сумел различить гору Первых людей. Она возвышалась между двух своих сестер и была единственной, на чьей вершине лежала белоснежная шапка. У ее подножия должно было быть неглубокое ущелье, где, по словам Энтона, стоял их запасной модуль. До него оставался максимум день пути, если ехать без остановок.  
Окинув взглядом местность, Гарет понял, что как вчера ехать не удастся. И путь его значительно растянется: некоторые крупные холмы придется объезжать, на некоторые — взбираться. Лошадь быстро устанет. Придется останавливаться или ехать медленней. Гарет лишь понадеялся, что дальше равнина станет площе.  
Когда солнце заняло свое место в зените, Гарет вдруг увидел впереди тонкую струю белого дыма, поднимающуюся из-за холма. Сначала ему показалось, что это солнечный блик, но затем он сообразил, что это не так. Сиван-Бек говорила, что в этих местах почти никто не живет. Может, это такой же одинокий путник, как он сам? В удачные совпадения Гарет давно уже не верил, так что ожидал увидеть все что угодно.  
Внизу за холмом равнина в самом деле становилась площе и тянулась на несколько километров на восток, почти вся она была занята людьми. Гарет поразился тому, как их было много. Они основали лагерь практически не уступающий по размерам полноценному городу. Здесь не было высоких стен и домов, но определенная структура прослеживалась.  
По периметру стояли стражи, несколько широких дорог пересекали лагерь и сходились в его центре, где, подобно городским дворцам, стоял большой шатер, алеющий среди вытоптанной пыльной земли. Все остальное пространство занимали шатры и навесы поменьше. Источник дыма, который заметил Гарет, находился чуть поодаль от центрального шатра: большой костер не горел, лишь слабо дымил. Видимо, его разжигали ближе к вечеру.  
Гарету придется объезжать этот лагерь, чтобы не сталкиваться с этими людьми. Сэд-Ади предупреждал ни с кем не разговаривать, и Гарет был полностью с ним в этом согласен. Тем более этот лагерь явно походил на военный. И что-то ему подсказывало, что этому войску ему лучше не попадаться. Гарет поспешил убраться, пока его не заметили. Он направил лошадь на запад в надежде затеряться среди холмов. Конечно, ему придется сделать немалый крюк, но выбора не оставалось, наверняка здесь шныряют разведчики.  
Его план почти удался. Некоторое время Гарету удавалось продвигаться все дальше от лагеря, до тех пор, пока он вдруг не осознал, что его окружили. В высокой траве то и дело кто-то мелькал. Гарет бы и не понял ничего, если бы случайно не заметил чью-то алую макушку среди лиловой травы. А затем он обнаружил, что вовсе не один.  
Гарет остановил лошадь, которая начала нервничать, и, оглядевшись, досадливо поморщился. Своих противников он явно недооценил. Его заметили, скорее всего, еще до того как он сам увидел лагерь. В следующее мгновение Гарета ловко стащили с седла несколько местных, выскочивших из травы, и скрутили за считанные секунды. Гарет попытался сопротивляться, но к его горлу красноречиво приставили нож и стянули капюшон с головы.  
— Каата, — зло прошептал один из воинов, глядя на Гарета. И ему не составило труда догадаться о значении этого слова: “чужак”.  
Противников было пятеро, все высокие крепкие мужчины, вооруженные короткими изогнутыми клинками и ножами. У одного еще был лук высотой в человеческий рост. Он двигался впереди, раздвигая высокую траву. Воины почти не переговаривались друг с другом, только жестами да взглядами. Гарет успевал смотреть на них, запоминая, пока двое тащили его сквозь заросли. Лошадь вели в поводу позади.  
В лагерь они вошли минут через тридцать пешего пути: сначала поднялись на холм, затем спустились с него. Четверо стражей у невысокой каменной гряды, игравшей роль ворот, пропустили патруль с пленником, лишь смерив Гарета тяжелым недобрым взглядом.  
На территории лагеря было очень много людей, как воинов, так и женщин с детьми, что не вязалось с первоначальной оценкой Гарета: лагерь явно был не только военным. Здесь стоял резкий запах конского навоза вперемешку с пылью и дымом. Под ногами сновала мелкая домашняя живность: птицы и грызуны. Несколько псов подбежали к Гарету, обнюхали и залились пронзительным лаем. Его конвоиры не обращали на собак внимания, игнорируя их попытки цапнуть пленника. Какой-то мальчишка выскочил из толпы наперерез их пути и длинной палкой треснул Гарета по голове. Раздался дружный хохот, но один из воинов все же отогнал пацаненка прочь. Да, популярностью здесь явно не обзаведешься. Разве что в качестве игрушки для битья.  
Впереди показался красный шатер. Вокруг него дымились еще несколько небольших кострищ, выложенные белыми, гладко обтесанными камнями. Вонь стояла такая, будто в этих кострах жгли дерьмо. Воины-стражи с непроницаемыми лицами стояли вокруг шатра на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, вооруженные мощными длинными копьями, древки которых были оснащены с двух концов смертоносными лезвиями. Не сложно было догадаться, для чего потребовалась такая охрана. Наверняка здесь обитал их предводитель.  
Гарета бесцеремонно бросили перед шатром, и один из его «провожатых» скрылся внутри: алая ткань тяжело отошла в сторону, когда воин скользнул внутрь, открывая взгляду лишь темноту. Не прошло и минуты, как он появился вновь, а следом за ним вышла уже знакомая Гарету женщина — Каол Айла. Значит, худшие опасения Гарета все же сбылись. Этот лагерь принадлежал Свободным воинам.  
Каол Айла выглядела так же, как и в предыдущую их встречу, разве что оружия на поясе было меньше. Она хмуро взглянула на Гарета, пытаясь припомнить, где видела его прежде. И он не мог сказать, что было бы лучше: быть узнанным и подставить Сиван-Бек или же наоборот. Додумать Гарет не успел, вслед за женщиной из шатра показались те, кого Гарет ожидал увидеть здесь в последнюю очередь.  
Гуарцы.  
Их было трое.  
Вперед шагнул самый крупный из них. Его иссиня-черную кожу покрывал непрерывный рисунок бледных линий с самой макушки обритой головы до ступней. Облачен он был в обычный гуарский костюм, сочетающий в себе их военный минимализм: легкий доспех, прикрывающий грудь, штаны чуть ниже колен, поножи, наручи, частично открытые сандалии и масса оружия на поясе, руках, ногах и за спиной. По обе стороны от гуарца стояли еще двое соплеменников: молодой на вид гуарец, вооруженный автоматическим арбалетом, и женщина с огненно-рыжими волосами и внушительным поясом из разного вида взрывчатки.  
Все тело Гарета мгновенно напряглось, поддавшись чистому рефлексу, срабатывающему при приближении опасности. Внезапный выброс адреналина заставил мозг работать на полную катушку. Таких точных, просчитанных и молниеносных движений Гарет не делал с тех пор, как в последний раз выходил за стены Итаки в очередной рейд. Тогда действовало лишь одно правило: убивай или умри. И лишь благодаря ему Гарет дожил до этого момента.  
С места он кинулся на гуарца, стоявшего впереди, застав врасплох всех своих конвоиров. Путь ему преграждала Каол Айла. Ее реакция была быстрой, но недостаточно. Она выхватила короткий клинок из-за пояса, пытаясь защититься от Гарета, но он перехватил ее руку в воздухе и использовал силу замаха, чтобы атаковать стоящего за ней гуарца. Лезвие просвистело буквально в сантиметре от его лица. Каол Айла коротко вскрикнула, когда Гарет резким болевым захватом выхватил у нее клинок, продолжая свою атаку. Но первый промах дал время его противнику, поэтому второй удар был отражен. Лезвие врезалось в металлический наруч женщины-гуарки, которым та блокировала удар, чтобы защитить своего лидера. Взгляд ее золотых глаз встретился с взглядом Гарета. Вся ярость поколений была в этом взгляде.  
Других действий Гарет предпринять не успел. Со спины на него обрушилось множество ударов: воины, что конвоировали его, и те, что стояли поблизости кинулись на него, пытаясь обезвредить. Гарета оттащили от шатра силой пяти человек, скрутили руки за спиной жесткими веревками и бросили в пыль, приставив к лицу и горлу острия копий.  
Из своего положения Гарет мог видеть только ноги противников и часть шатра. Он видел, как Каол Айла осторожно подняла свой клинок и приблизилась к нему. По ее немного скованным движениям, Гарет понял, что переусердствовал, пытаясь забрать оружие.  
— Твое имя, чужак, — произнесла женщина. Голос ее был ледяным.  
Гуарец остановился за ее спиной. Гарет чувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
Не хватало только, чтобы местные объединились с ними! Это будет катастрофа. Из двух народов Нибулы только гуарцы не бомбили Мот-Нинар. Не сложно догадаться, кому отдадут потенциальное предпочтение местные.  
— Отвечай, — снова сказала Каол Айла.  
— От страха он забыл свое имя, — прозвучал резкий голос гуарки.  
Гарета передернуло. Обычно в короткие моменты схватки во время очередного рейда гуарцы не утруждали себя словами. Только боевой клич, следом за которым обрушивался молниеносный удар.  
Главарь опустился рядом с Гаретом, так чтобы взгляд их встретился. Гуарец смотрел спокойно, с пренебрежением и насмешкой. А еще с интересом.  
— Поднимите его, — приказала Каол Айла, и Гарета рывком поставили на ноги, продолжая удерживать.  
— Имя, — повторила Каол Айла.  
— Гарет Григгс, — выплюнул Гарет.  
Он отвечал на вопрос женщины, но взгляд его все время был прикован к гуарцу. Поэтому он увидел, как на мгновение расширились его глаза. Но лишь на мгновение. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице гуарца. Гарет взглянул на двух других его спутников. На лице молодого гуарца читался испуг. Женщина же смотрела с презрением.  
В их мрачном мире своего врага нужно было знать, если не в лицо, то по имени, иначе это могло стоить жизни. И Гарет знал имена самых безжалостных воинов-гуарцев. Очевидно, и они тоже знали его.  
— В яму его, — приказала Каол Айла.  
Гарета грубо подняли с земли, продолжая удерживать за руки и волосы, как вдруг раздался едва слышный звон колокольчиков. Алая пола шатра слегка отодвинулась в сторону, образуя небольшую щелку. Все обернулись на звук, но ткань вернулась на место, скрывая того, кто внутри, колокольчик звякнул в отдалении.  
Каол Айла незамедлительно отреагировала на этот молчаливый приказ, жестом велев отпустить Гарета. Воины, удерживающие его, отошли в сторону, однако руки ему никто так и не развязал.  
— Иди, — велела Каол Айла, отодвигая полу шатра в сторону.  
Гарет несколько мгновений колебался, затем медленно прошел мимо гуарцев, не спуская с них глаз, пока не оказался внутри.  
Здесь было темно, прохладно, пахло дымом от масла и чем-то пряным. Пол был устлан широкими бурыми листьями какого-то растения, в центре поверх них лежало несколько ворсистых ковров, тут же стоял низенький столик с двумя почти догоревшими свечками. Вторая половина шатра скрывалась за еще одной шторой, из-за которой появился невысокий мужчина. Держа в руках деревянный круглый поднос с двумя глиняными чашками и кувшином, он плавно приблизился к столику, опустился возле него на скрещенные ноги и угрюмо уставился на Гарета черными, как космос, глазами. Однако в первое мгновение не они завладели вниманием Гарета, а волосы нежно-молочного цвета, в свете тусклых свечей отливающие золотом. Ни у кого прежде Гарет не встречал волос такого цвета. Между тем они красиво сочетались со смуглой кожей и тонкими чертами лица мужчины. На лбу его был нарисован какой-то светлый символ, а левая рука была буквально изрисована непонятными рисунками и словами полностью, даже ладонь.  
Сам он был облачен в длинную широкую юбку, украшенную орнаментом, сверху поджарое тело прикрывал мягкий кожаный жилет. С шеи свисало несколько амулетов. На правом запястье болталась пара браслетов — они-то и бренчали при ходьбе, словно колокольчик.  
— Садись со мной, — сказал хозяин шатра, указывая на место напротив себя.  
Гарет нервно оглянулся на выход. Он все еще помнил, что за его спиной находятся гуарцы. И отделяет их лишь тонкая ткань шатра. Он приблизился к столу и неловко опустился возле низкого стола. Веревки, перетягивающие за спиной руки, сильно врезались в кожу.  
Мужчина тем временем налил в чаши какой-то напиток из кувшина. Пахнуло резким запахом.  
— Выпей, — сказал он, взял в руки одну из чашек и сделал глоток.  
Гарет выжидающе смотрел на него.  
— Не очень-то это выйдет со связанными руками, — проворчал он, спустя некоторое время.  
Тогда мужчина поднял его чашку и поднес к губам Гарета. Глиняный сосуд опасно балансировал на кончиках его украшенных белой росписью пальцев, грозя опрокинуться на колени Гарета. Он вздохнул, и чтобы покончить уже с этим, сделал глоток и тут же поморщился, отплевываясь. На вкус напиток оказался горьким и неприятным, словно тухлую воду смешали с мочой. Мужчина удовлетворенно поставил чашку на стол и сделал еще один глоток из своей. Гарету показалось, что в их чашках совершенно разные напитки.  
— Как тебе?  
— Как моча, — признался Гарет.  
Губы мужчины растянулись в кривой усмешке. Гарет терпеливо вздохнул. Нервы были на пределе. Особенно сейчас, когда в опасной близости с ним находились гуарцы. Это было заложено воспитанием и военной подготовкой — быть начеку за стенами Итаки. Находясь на другой планете, Гарет непростительно позволил себе забыть это правило.  
— Этот напиток называется кхель, — сказал мужчина, пристально глядя на Гарета. — Его пьют, чтобы узнать, на правильном ли ты пути. Напиток на вкус приятен, если в своей жизни ты на своем месте.  
— Да. Я определенно не на своем месте, — мрачно заметил Гарет. — Я должен быть сейчас на пути к горе Первых.  
— У тебя вообще не должно быть пути.  
— Что ты несешь? — раздраженно процедил Гарет. — Кто ты вообще такой?  
— Мое имя Мозеджи. Я бенну-хеп Свободных воинов. И я ждал нашей встречи с тех пор, как пали стены Мот-Нинар.  
Гарет едва слышно выругался и попытался избавиться от веревок, но они только сильнее впились в кожу. Сейчас было совершенно не до странной болтовни с не менее странным чудаком. Только не сейчас, когда Энтон в тяжелом состоянии и ждет помощи, когда на Нибуле во дворце шастают гуарцы, а его считают погибшим и вообще творится неизвестно что!  
— Мозеджи, значит. Отлично. Вот мы встретились. Зачем? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарет.  
— Когда кто-то не на своем месте, моя задача это исправить.  
— Так, слушай, что бы там тебе не наговорили духи, мне сейчас некогда, ясно? Я должен передать сообщение на Нибулу, иначе может случиться что-то ужасное.  
Мозеджи взглянул на него слегка недоуменно, как показалось Гарету. В темных глазах сверкнул интерес. Глядя на него, Гарет не мог сказать, сколько ему лет. Такое же впечатление произвел на него Керен в свое время.  
— Я редко разговариваю с духами, — сказал, наконец, Мозеджи, — и тебе не следовало бы. Они лжецы по большей части.  
— И что бы это могло значить?  
— А то, что Красная пустыня должна была стать твоей могилой.  
— Да ладно?  
— И ваша принцесса должна была умереть.  
Гарет похолодел при одном упоминании о возможной смерти Лорейн в тот день. Он столько усилий приложил, чтобы этого не случилось! А теперь этот непонятный тип жалеет, что она выжила? Бешеным взглядом Гарет впился в Мозеджи, намереваясь его им как минимум убить.  
— А вместо этого, — невозмутимо продолжил тот, — ты здесь, сидишь передо мной, а принцесса впитывает яд вашего мира, становясь такой же, как ее брат.  
— Заткнись. — Гарет терпеливо вздохнул, беря себя в руки. — Я не верю ни единому слову.  
— Но духу пустыни ты поверил легко, — пожал плечом Мозеджи.  
— Он помог мне спасти Лорейн! — рявкнул Гарет и уже спокойней добавил: — И еще он не связывал меня.  
Последний аргумент показался глупым, но было уже поздно.  
— Извини за это, — сказал Мозеджи, задумчиво почесав подбородок. — Я не уверен в том, что ты не кинешься тут же на моих гостей, если тебя развязать.  
Гарет понял, что он говорит о гуарцах, и ярость внутри вновь поднялась, как если бы один из них стоял перед ним.  
— Гости? Упрекаешь меня в легковерии, а сам зовешь этих зверей гостями?  
— Ты несправедлив к ним.  
— О да! Многовековая война мешает мне позволить себе подобную глупость.  
Мозеджи поджал тонкие губы и кивнул — не соглашаясь, но не желая спорить.  
— Моя задача, — сказал он, — сделать так, чтобы события вновь пошли по нужному пути.  
— И как же ты это сделаешь? Убьешь меня?  
Мозеджи покачал головой.  
— Я дам тебе корабль, чтобы ты попал в свой мир и все исправил.  
Гарет опешил, совсем не ожидая такого поворота. Его отпустят домой? Так вот легко? Глядя на мрачно ухмыляющегося Мозеджи, Гарет сообразил, что где-то здесь явно был подвох. И он не заставил себя ждать. Мозеджи сделал жест рукой — звоном колокольчика отозвались браслеты — и в шатер через несколько мгновений зашел один из часовых. Он встал у входа, словно боялся сделать лишний шаг без приглашения, и замер.  
— Позови его, — сказал Мозеджи.  
Воин склонился в безмолвном полупоклоне и исчез. Гарет во всей полноте ощутил цену неожиданной возможности получить корабль. Как он сразу не понял? Гуарцы ведь должны были на чем-то прилететь сюда. Он скептически хмыкнул. Посмотрим, как этот тип собирается заставить гуарцев взять на борт Гарета.  
— Я могу рассчитывать, что ты не станешь угрожать моим гостям? — спросил Мозеджи, и Гарету показалась издевка в его голосе. Мозеджи тем временем убрал со стола чаши и поднос.  
— Нет, — честно признался Гарет.  
— Ты так ненавидишь их?  
— Это всегда помогало мне оставаться в живых.  
— Но твоей жизни ничего не угрожает сейчас.  
— Если ты и впрямь так думаешь, ты полный… — Гарет осекся, решив не продолжать.  
Но Мозеджи, выглянув из-за своей ширмы, куда унес поднос, широко улыбнулся.  
— Глупец?  
Гарет подбирал слово покрепче, но грубить сейчас было не очень хорошей идеей: Мозеджи вышел к Гарету, держа в руке нож. Лезвие сверкнуло в свете свечей. Гарет инстинктивно поднялся на ноги. Он был выше Мозеджи и, скорее всего, справился бы с ним и со связанными руками. Правда, проверять не хотелось. Гарет не мог знать, что этот тип умеет на самом деле. Керен помнится, любил преподносить сюрпризы.  
— Может ты и прав, — сказал Мозеджи. — Но в этом месте правила твоего мира должны отойти на второй план. Если ты нападешь на кого-то внутри моего шатра, ты будешь убит. На моих гостей тоже распространяется это правило, и они ему следуют. Следуй и ты.  
Он осторожно приблизился к Гарету и распорол веревки. Гарет облегченно потер запястья, косясь на Мозеджи, который вновь занял место за столом. В этот же момент полумрак шатра рассек яркий солнечный луч, и Гарет встретился взглядом с гуарцем. Тот смотрел спокойно, но настороженно.  
— Это сайтрэ Кхикиза, — представил Мозеджи. — Корабль, о котором я говорил, принадлежит ему.  
Гарет слишком хорошо знал имя, которое назвал Мозеджи. Кхикиза был одним из немногих гуарских воинов, с которыми Гарету доводилось встречаться лично, но которого так и не удалось убить. И вот они стоят друг перед другом, а нож Мозеджи лежит на столе всего в полуметре от Гарета.  
— Вот мы и встретились вновь, — Кхикиза оскалил клыки в подобии улыбки.  
Они никогда прежде не видели лиц друг друга, хотя сталкивались в рейдах на Нибуле не один раз. И каждый раз расходились, так и не сумев одолеть противника. Гарет всегда знал, когда за неудачами его бойцов стоит Кхикиза, а когда кто-то другой. Казалось, они изучили друг друга досконально за те пятнадцать лет, которые длилось их противостояние. Но победу так никто и не смог одержать до сих пор.  
Гарет покачал головой, поджав губы.  
— Плохая идея с кораблем, Мозеджи, — сказал он.  
Слишком долго длилась их личная война, чтобы воспринимать друг друга — хоть и на время — союзниками.  
— Я не поднимусь на борт гуарского корабля. Я не идиот, чтобы так подставляться.  
— Но как иначе ты попадешь домой?  
— Мне не обязательно быть там. Мои люди справятся и без меня.  
Фырканье Кхикизы было слишком красноречивым.  
— Получается, сайтрэ Кхикиза зря проделал этот путь, — сказал Мозеджи.  
— Он… что? Это он так сказал? Да откуда ему знать, что я вообще здесь? Это смешно.  
Кхикиза сделал шаг вперед, заставляя Гарета рефлекторно сделать шаг назад. Ничего такого, просто предосторожность.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, я оставлю без внимания тот факт, что ты покинул планету? — спросил гуарец. — Я слишком хорошо знаю, какую роль ты играешь при дворе, чтобы терять тебя из виду.  
Гарет недоуменно уставился на него.  
— И я должен в это поверить?  
— Как иначе ты объяснишь, что я здесь?  
— Может, для того, чтобы дать мне, наконец, свернуть тебе шею? — огрызнулся Гарет. — Как ты сделал это с пятью моими бойцами у русла Пересохшей четыре года назад.  
— Ты знаешь наши законы. Я был удивлен и обижен твоим решением оставить тех людей там. Прежде ты никогда не рисковал никем понапрасну.  
Решение то принимал не Гарет. Те пятеро отказались отступить вместе с основными силами, недооценив противника, и тем и поплатились. Но Гарет не посмел бы оправдываться перед гуарцем. Что хорошего в лидере, который не может убедить своих людей следовать за ним?  
— Как бы там ни было, я здесь, чтобы найти тебя, — продолжал Кхикиза. — Ты покинул планету до того, как с нашей стороны возникла инициатива положить войне конец. Не знаю, получал ли ты информацию с ваших кораблей, до того как их сбили, но…  
— Я знаю, что в Итаку прибыла ваша посольская делегация.  
— Да, мы сделали это именно сейчас, чтобы укрепить власть вашего императора.  
— Кому ты это рассказываешь?  
— Это правда. Наш общий знакомый рассказал нам много интересного о том, как обстоят дела в вашем улье. И мы решили выбрать из двух зол меньшее.  
— Какой еще знакомый?  
— Сети Макнаб.  
Гарет напрягся при упоминании этого имени. Сколько еще времени призрак Сети будет преследовать его?  
— Власть вашего императора слабеет. А его противники набирают силы с тех самых пор, как провалился мятеж Сети.  
— Так это ты ему помогал, — зло выдохнул Гарет.  
— Этот человек был слишком глуп и импульсивен, чтобы правильно оценить ситуацию. Я не стал с ним связываться. Но он выболтал нам много полезной информации. Сети был частью системы заговоров, которые должны были ослабить власть Непри. Но в какой-то момент Сети решил, что другие ему не нужны. Он захотел наладить союз с нами, тогда как основное ядро тайной оппозиции императорской власти, не потерпело бы такого. После свержения императора, их целью были мы. От Сети они отреклись и помогли его уничтожить.  
— И вы великодушно решили помочь разделаться с нашей оппозицией, объединившись с силами императора. Из двух зол, значит, меньшее выбрал, да?  
— Что в этом плохого?  
А то, что разобравшись с заговорщиками, гуарцы могут заняться и остальными. Гарет слишком долго воевал, чтобы так легко поверить в возможность мира.  
— Именно ваша мирная миссия и запустила этот механизм. Из-за вас в Итаке неспокойно, из-за вас меня чуть не прирезали здесь!  
— Это было неизбежно. Но начали не мы, — губы Кхикизы растянулись в неприятной ухмылке. — Твой отъезд дал старт волнениям в вашем городе. Они не осмеливались убрать тебя там. Гораздо выгодней сделать это здесь. Так легче убедить императора в нашей причастности. Правда, оказалось, что он не слишком поддается манипуляциям. Легче повлиять на принцессу.  
— Причем здесь она? — раздраженно процедил Гарет.  
Кхикиза, как показалось Гарету, болезненно поморщился, словно эта тема внезапно вызвала приступ мигрени.  
— Она важная марионетка в руках оппозиции. — Своим снисходительным тоном Кхикиза так и напрашивался на мордобой. Гарет поймал себя на том, что сжимает и разжимает кулаки вот уже несколько минут. — Три дня назад появилась информация, что корабли на орбите Находки сбиты. Обвинили, разумеется, нас и незамедлительно отреагировали, уничтожив Ньярах.  
Брови Гарета поползли вверх. Ньярах — гуарский пограничный город-пост численностью около полумиллиона жителей? Гражданские, дети…  
— Бред. Император не допустил бы подобного.  
— Императора, его кабинет министров и нашу посольскую делегацию арестовали за несколько часов до удара по Ньярах, — мрачно пояснил Кхикиза.  
— И кто же отдает приказы, если император арестован? И кто, черт возьми, его арестовал?  
— Полковник Вудворд. Всем руководит он, естественно, от имени принцессы. Ее короновали в тот же день.  
В шатре повисла напряженная тишина. Гарет пораженно уставился на гуарца, его слова не укладывались в голове. Вудворд? Его — Гарета — начальник? Глава имперской охраны? Шесть лет назад именно Вудворд, находясь на захваченном императорском флагмане «Регина», рискуя жизнью, приказал людям Гарета отступать в укрытие. А сейчас, по словам Кхикизы, он возглавлял правительство от лица Лорейн? Вудворд на протяжении двадцати лет был одним из самых верных людей императора. Почему сейчас все перевернулось с ног на голову так сильно? Что произошло?  
Если задуматься, все было очевидным настолько, что становилось стыдно за собственную наивность. Как данность Гарет воспринимал верность Вудворда, не ставив ее под сомнение. А он тем временем был одним из тех, кто желал свергнуть императора. Не удивительно, что заговор не был обнаружен до тех пор, пока не грянул. Вудворд возглавлял безопасность, он руководил подобными расследованиями. Он прикрывал самого себя и своих сообщников столько, сколько требовалось.  
И удалившись во время переворота на «Регину» намеревался наблюдать с безопасного расстояния, как Сети за него делает грязную работу. Но когда стало ясно, что Сети связался еще и с гуарцами, Вудворд от него отрекся, лишив поддержки и сделав козлом отпущения. Переворот был подавлен, и Вудворд затаился в ожидании следующего удара.  
Велик был соблазн принять слова Кхикизы за ложь. Так все стало бы гораздо проще. Как в детстве, когда мама объясняла, что все их враги находятся за неприступными стенами города.  
Но Гарет все еще помнил слова Энтона: на лагерь напали люди, а не гуарцы.  
— Послушай меня, — снова заговорил Кхикиза. — Я воюю всю жизнь, но я не хочу, чтобы эта война становилась ею. Ты был для меня идеальным врагом все это время. Если бы все противники были подобны тебе, война была бы искусством, но пока в ней слишком много грязи. Я уважаю тебя, и больше чем врага, я хотел бы видеть в тебе союзника. И если я хоть немного знаю тебя, ты думаешь так же.  
Гарет так не думал. Во всяком случае, пока. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что Кхикиза не лжет. И это невольно располагало. Гарет перевел взгляд на Мозеджи, который все это время меланхолично наблюдал за диалогом.  
— Ты сам-то в это поверил бы? — наконец, мрачно произнес Гарет.  
— Нет, — Кхикиза оскалился, — но люди по природе своей гораздо наивнее нас.

Корабль Кхикизы стоял на противоположной стороне лагеря, прикрытый навесом. По размерам он был, как флайер: меньше, чем планетарный челнок, но крупнее истребителя. Внутри места хватало ровно настолько, чтобы вместился экипаж из трех человек… то есть гуарцев, поправил себя Гарет, глядя на корабль. Для груза место не предусмотрено. Корабль был создан для скорости.  
Кхикиза провел Гарета внутрь и ознакомил с управлением. Они оба знали и изучали технологии противника, так что в подробной инструкции не было необходимости. Неожиданностью было лишь то, что покинут Находку они вдвоем. Двое спутников Кхикизы должны были остаться. Это немного обнадежило Гарета, продолжавшего ждать подвоха. Уж с одним гуарцем он точно справится, если придется. А вот спутники Кхикизы были настроены иначе. Им хотелось лететь с ними. Молодого гуарца звали Тафари, он старался не приближаться к Гарету, всегда соблюдая дистанцию, и никогда не начинал разговор, пока к нему кто-нибудь не обращался. Женщина, наоборот, постоянно спорила с Кхикизой, выражая свое недовольство и негодование. Ее звали Нова, и Гарета, в отличие от Тафари, она не сторонилась.  
Гарет же проклинал себя за то, что в итоге повелся на слова Кхикизы. Он говорил убедительно, но Гарет не поверил бы ему, если бы изначально сам не подозревал очередной заговор. Сильнее чем сложившиеся обстоятельства, его сейчас беспокоила Лорейн. Он не находил себе места, мыслями постоянно возвращаясь к принцессе. Если Вудворд стоит у власти, Лорейн нужна ему живой, чтобы от ее лица командовать войсками. Кроме того он должен был серьезно скомпрометировать императора и его министров, чтобы так безоговорочно перехватить власть. И если Лорейн сейчас в его руках, что тогда стало с людьми Гарета? Что с Брайсом и Гебом? С Арнелом? Сумели они скрыться или вместе с императором под замком? Или вовсе убиты?  
Эти вопросы терзали Гарета, заставляя возвращаться мыслями в прошлое: во время переворота Сети. Тогда он тоже мучился неизвестностью, но сумел найти неожиданного союзника. По словам Мозеджи Керен солгал ему. Но это казалось полным абсурдом. Какие мотивы могли быть у него? Керен просто сделал то, что было нужно Гарету. Милосердный дух пустыни, мог он предвидеть будущее, которое происходит сейчас? Гарет завяз на этой мысли. Пожалуй, легче сказать, чего он не мог.  
Отлет был запланирован на закате. До этого времени Гарет успел немного — совсем чуть-чуть — свыкнуться с мыслью о сотрудничестве с гуарцами. По распоряжению Мозеджи его накормили и даже выделили отдельный шатер — довольно уютный — чтобы Гарет мог отдохнуть. Правда, из-за тревожных мыслей заснуть удалось с трудом, а когда он проснулся, то совсем не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.  
Когда солнце начало клониться к закату, у шатра Мозеджи разожгли костры, а чуть позже огни зажглись и во всем лагере. Гарет думал, что все любопытствующие сбегутся к кораблю посмотреть старт. Однако к назначенному часу пришел только Мозеджи в сопровождении Новы и Тафари.  
— Мне очень жаль, что тебе придется пройти этой дорогой, — обратился Мозеджи к Гарету.  
Тот подозрительно нахмурился, пытаясь понять, говорит ли он, лишь догадываясь, что там будет нелегко, или зная что-то конкретное? С местными никогда нельзя быть уверенным в чем-то одном. Гарет некоторое время смотрел на него, собираясь с духом, чтобы подняться на борт гуарского корабля. Все его естество подсказывало не делать этого, но какой был выбор? Уже почти оказавшись внутри, Гарет услышал голос Новы. Она обращалась к Кхикизе, фраза была на одном из гуарских диалектов, и Гарет сумел разобрать последние два слова: «найди Айгерем». Обернувшись, он увидел короткий кивок Кхикизы. С этого момента и до посадки на Нибуле ни Гарет, ни Кхикиза не обмолвились и словом.  
Полет занял несколько долгих напряженных часов. Гарет чувствовал себя запертым в клетке с диким зверем, который вот-вот накинется. Это выматывало похлеще, чем многочасовые засады в очередном рейде за стенами Итаки. Гарет с радостью вернулся бы в один из тех моментов. Тогда, по крайней мере, было понятно, где твой враг, и не приходилось ломать голову в попытке распутать клубок политических интриг.  
Почему все это опять выпало на долю Лорейн? Она уже второй раз за свою жизнь становится орудием, которым умело пользуются враги. Вина Гарета, что его оба раза не оказалось рядом, чтобы предотвратить это. Он размышлял об этом весь остаток пути, но когда они вошли в атмосферу планеты, его сознание занимала только одна мысль: когда ему еще предстоит вернуться на Находку?  
Нибула встретила их как и всегда: промозглым туманом и зловонным запахом, невесть каким образом проникшим в герметичный корабль. Гарет смотрел на темно-пепельную поверхность родной планеты и отчетливо ощущал отвращение. Ему совершенно не хотелось быть здесь сейчас. Словно привязанный к Находке веревкой, Гарет чувствовал, как она тянет его обратно. И глядя на мрачный ландшафт, проносящийся под ними, он вдруг осознал, что как бы ни закончился этот переворот, он обязательно вернется на Находку. Если, конечно, выживет.  
Когда на горизонте замаячили огни Итаки, Гарет перебрался поближе к панели управления. Была глубокая ночь, в это время года она длилась практически полные сутки, но из-за постоянной облачности и густого дыма от вулкана неподалеку днем было не намного светлее. К стенам было решено не приближаться, чтобы не выдать себя. Наверняка коды доступа Гарета были уничтожены или как минимум устарели. Стоило им попасть в охраняемую зону, как им тут же пришлось бы назвать себя. Вместо этого Гарет указал Кхикизе на скалы с восточной стороны. Они были очень высокими, не позволяя людям расположить там наблюдательные посты, а установленные зонды так часто ломались из-за непогоды, что чинить их вовремя попросту не успевали. Это была брешь в их защите, и Гарета коробила мысль, что Кхикиза узнал об этом от него самого. Конечно, гуарец, скорее всего, и так мог знать об этом, но лучше от этого Гарету не становилось. Более того, ему придется раскрыть местонахождение засекреченного объекта, хоть и не официального.  
Подобно бункеру в горах у Мот-Нинар, здесь располагался похожий природный бункер, вернее, пещера, случайно обнаруженная при патруле. Со временем ребята Гарета ее обустроили и скрыли от посторонних глаз. Попасть в нее можно было только по воздуху. Пещера находилась на высоте трех тысяч метров над Итакой, и над ней было еще столько же тысяч метров непреодолимой отвесной скалы, усеянной острыми выступами. Гарет взял управление на себя, чтобы не напороться на один из них. Он знал, как летать здесь, и с легкостью маневрировал между острыми пиками скал, подбираясь к их логову. Даже Вудворд не знал о нем. Во всяком случае, так Гарет думал. Сейчас уже ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
Он с удовольствием отметил, как напрягся Кхикиза, когда скалы тесно обступили корабль со всех сторон, а пелена облаков вместе с сыплющимся с неба вулканическим пеплом практически полностью закрыли обзор, заставляя лететь только по приборам. Гуарец старался не показывать эмоций, но Гарет вдруг осознал, насколько ему должно быть сейчас не по себе: совершенно один в самом центре вражеской территории. Гарет почувствовал себя немного отомщенным.  
Через некоторое время скал стало меньше, но сами они стали гораздо крупнее. Гарет увидел знакомый ориентир и осторожно опустил корабль на покрытый грязным снегом опасно-узкий выступ.  
— Дальше идем пешком, — сказал он, открывая шлюз.  
Кхикиза предусмотрительно облачился в защитный плащ и надвинул на лицо маску, призванную скрыть до поры до времени его происхождение. Это было мудро. Если в пещере кто-нибудь будет, лучше их сначала подготовить, а уж потом познакомить с Кхикизой поближе. Гарет отогнал тревожные мысли, представив лицо Брайса, когда тот увидит гуарца.  
Они вышли наружу и двинулись по узкой тропе вниз, огибая скалу по кругу. Пещера находилась ниже метров на двести. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарет увидел на соседней скале припорошенный снегом и пеплом челнок. Он явно был там уже давно. Значит, в убежище кто-то есть. С той стороны тропа была уже и опасней, но зато корабль можно было скрыть от посторонних глаз под «козырьком». Чуть дальше было еще одно посадочное место побольше и удобней, но к пещере оттуда можно было подобраться только по подвесному мосту, а его сорвало ветром перед отлетом Гарета на Находку. Вряд ли его успели восстановить.  
Наконец тропа закончилась, выводя Гарета и Кхикизу на небольшую площадку, упиравшуюся в другую скалу и усыпанную сухим колючим снегом и пеплом. Над головами терялась среди туманных облаков вершина скалы, с которой они спустились, слева была навалена груда здоровенных камней от оползня, произошедшего давным-давно, а справа зиял черный проход в человеческий рост.  
— Там резкий спуск, — предупредил Гарет, — так что держись за стены.  
Он отправился внутрь с чувством дежа-вю. Когда-то он точно так же привел на засекреченный объект постороннего. Тогда, впрочем, все обошлось. Но обученный воин-гуарец не мальчишка-бедуин. Паршивое чувство не исчезло, даже когда Кхикиза сорвался и практически кубарем свалился за Гаретом вглубь пещеры. Тот вовремя успел отклониться в сторону, иначе так же, как гуарец, расстелился бы на ледяном полу.  
— Ничего, — едва скрывая улыбку, сказал Гарет, — в первый раз со всеми так. Почти.  
Кхикиза смерил его мрачным взглядом, поправил свою маску и поднялся. Пещера, в которую они попали, была небольшой с низким потолком и являлась этакой прихожей перед основным залом. Через маленький световой колодец наверху сюда проникал серый дневной свет. К противоположной стене была привалена часть обшивки от списанного шаттла. Гарет с Арнелом приставили ее сюда, посадив на механизм, который автоматически сдвигал бы ее в сторону при нажатии на рычаг. Но при первом же использовании так называемый рычаг обледенел и отогреть его можно было только газовой горелкой, которую приходилось таскать с собой, или же просто сдвигать механизм вручную.  
Гарет с Кхикизой взялись за импровизированную дверь с двух сторон и, спустя несколько минут, сдвинули ее лишь наполовину. Этого было вполне достаточно. Гарет дотянулся рукой до внутренней панели управления, и зияющая чернота наполнилась тусклым светом: коридор уходил вниз и поворачивал налево. Кхикиза двинулся вслед за Гаретом, чуть пригнувшись, и вскоре они оказались в просторном зале с высокими сводами, под которыми висели мощные прожекторы. Включен был только один.  
Гарет бывал здесь довольно редко, в основном в увольнительных, для того чтобы немного обустроить это логово. Так, просто развлечение, попытка занять себя, будучи не на службе. Он и подумать не мог, что однажды это место пригодится ему для чего-то серьезного.  
От основного зала отходило несколько коридоров, ведущих в тупиковые ниши. Самая крупная из них играла одновременно роль полевой кухни и мастерской, там очень удачно находилась созданная самой природой вытяжка. Следом за ней была еще одна маленькая ниша — кладовка, как называл ее Брайс — где была навалена целая гора списанной по разным причинам формы. Проходы к остальным помещениям были завалены.  
Прожектор освещал дальнюю часть пещеры, где располагался скромный командный пункт: куча списанной аппаратуры, установленной вокруг стола, заваленным картами местности, тут же стояло несколько стареньких кресел и монитор средних размеров на треноге. Гарет давно собирался навести там порядок, разобрать весь этот хлам, но все руки не доходили, и он копился там годами.  
Внезапно послышались тихие шаги, и из ответвления, скрытого за двумя сросшимися сталагмитами, появилась худощавая фигура в замызганном комбинезоне. Это оказалась Изи. Пару лет назад она пришла на место Нейтана в качестве военного врача, когда тот принял решение уйти в отставку. Гарет на мгновение замер, разглядывая ее. Она выглядела неестественно бледной и уставшей.  
Гарет шагнул из темноты навстречу, заставив женщину шарахнуться в сторону и вытащить оружие. Да, было глупо с его стороны так кидаться к ней. Изи была мелкой, но в отряд «Ева» ее взяли не за красивые глаза. Опытный военный врач, побывавшая во множестве рейдов за Стеной, она стала прекрасной заменой Нейту.  
— Спокойно, свои, — Гарет поднял руки и наблюдал, как меняется лицо Изи: от испуга до откровенного недоумения и радости. А потом, неожиданно, и злости.  
— Напугал меня, зараза! — возмутилась Изи, толкая Гарета в плечо.  
Она смотрела на него так, будто до конца не верила, что он действительно здесь. Затем все же крепко обняла и долго не хотела отпускать.  
— Мы думали, ты мертв, — пробормотала она в плечо Гарета. — Что там у тебя произошло?  
— Некогда сейчас объяснять, — сказал Гарет. — Где все?  
Изи отпустила его и отступила, убирая оружие за пояс. Из ее взгляда ушли все эмоции, оставив лишь холодный профессионализм.  
— Здесь только я и Арнел, — сказала она, машинально выпрямившись как по стойке «смирно».  
— Остальные?  
Изи покачала головой, опустив глаза. Гарет только сейчас обратил внимание, что они покраснели и опухли, словно она плакала.  
— Что произошло?  
Изи глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Вудворд как-то убедил Лорейн, что твоя смерть дело рук гуарцев, и все мы с ними заодно. Якобы император хотел сдать гуарцам Итаку, а посольская миссия лишь ширма. И тебя он отослал специально подальше, чтобы ты не мог помешать им. Вудворд арестовал императора, мы пытались помешать, завязался бой, но у Вудворда было больше людей. Почти всех схватили, и Лорейн… — голос женщины сорвался. — Она приказала всех казнить.  
— Всех?  
Изи скованно кивнула, опуская взгляд. В этот момент из темноты внезапно выступил Кхикиза. Он избавился от маски, и Гарет уже собирался было успокаивать Изи, но та на удивление спокойно отреагировала, лишь отшатнувшись от неожиданности.  
— Где Айгерем, Изида? — спросил Кхикиза.  
— Я не знаю, — сокрушенно ответила женщина. — Я не знаю, жив ли он.  
Взгляд Кхикизы не изменился, но это не было следствием равнодушия. Скорее наоборот, гуарец был поражен новостью. Это впрочем, не остановило Гарета от возмущения.  
— Я не понял, ты его знаешь?  
Изи виновато потупилась и пожала плечами.  
— Немного, — сказала она. — Он из свиты Айгерем.  
— Кто, черт возьми, такой этот Айгерем?  
— Это гуарский посланник, посол. Кхикиза его телохранитель. Он отправил Кхикизу и еще двоих за тобой, когда мы поняли к чему все идет. Я тоже хотела полететь, но Арнел не позволил. Здесь столько всего происходило.  
Теперь все стало немного понятней. Гарету с самого начала слабо верилось, что Кхикиза отправился за ним по собственной инициативе. Гораздо логичней, что ему приказали за ним явиться. Гарет осознал, что Кхикиза ни разу не упомянул, что знает его людей. Он убеждал его, используя только доступные ему аргументы. Заручился слабым подобием доверия и выполнил приказ.  
— Так, понятно. Где Арнел?  
— Я здесь.  
Гарет обернулся на голос и увидел товарища. Выглядел тот не лучшим образом. Его грудь, голова и левая рука были плотно перебинтованы. Он опирался на костыль, и Гарет сообразил, что и нога, вероятно, повреждена.  
— Неплохо выглядишь для мертвеца, — сказал Арнел, медленно ковыляя к Гарету.  
— Уж точно лучше тебя, — пробормотал тот, пораженно рассматривая друга.  
Неужели он и Изи единственные, кто смог спастись? Оба их отряда практически полностью восстановились по численности. За шесть лет они набрали новых людей, и теперь они все мертвы? Казнены Вудвордом за предательство, которого не совершали.  
Изи помогла Арнелу опуститься в одно из кресел. Его раны были слишком свежими, ему бы лежать сейчас. Но зная Арнела, Гарет не стал говорить ему об этом.  
— Какой план? — спросил мужчина, глядя на Гарета. — У тебя ведь есть план?  
Плана не было. Но когда это останавливало Гарета? В последний раз ему пришлось импровизировать.  
— Мы должны избавиться от Вудворда.  
— Легче сказать. Ему подчиняются буквально все. Они верят этому ублюдку, потому что ему верит Лорейн.  
— Они не знают ее так, как мы, — вздохнула Изида. — В их тандеме марионеткой вполне может оказаться Вудворд.  
— Это он стоял за переворотом на Находке, да? — спросил Арнел. — Если так, это все объясняет. Он всем руководил, поэтому мы не заметили вовремя.  
— Да, и как только Сети переметнулся к гуарцам, Вудворд решил прекратить, чтобы в следующий раз сделать все самому.  
— Шеф всегда их ненавидел, — покачал головой Арнел.  
Все одновременно уставились на Кхикизу, молча наблюдавшего в стороне.  
— Только ты можешь уговорить Лорейн остановить все это, — сказала Изида, глядя на Гарета. — Поэтому тебя и хотели убрать.  
— Точно. Она послушает тебя, — согласился Арнел.  
Гарет не был в этом так уж уверен, но это пока было не первостепенной их проблемой. Ведь до Лорейн еще нужно было добраться.  
Гарет устало опустился в одно из кресел. Перед глазами лежали сваленные в кучу устаревшие чертежи и планы дворцовых зал. Гарет знал все потайные ходы наизусть, знал их и Вудворд. Правда, он считал Гарета мертвым и не стал бы разбазаривать своих людей для охраны всех потайных дверей. Во всяком случае, Гарет на это надеялся. Ведь Вудворд был далеко не дурак. Дело свое он знал прекрасно. Именно поэтому сейчас Лорейн была в его руках.  
Во дворец было решено проникнуть через старые катакомбы и разделиться. Изида вместе с Кхикизой должны были вызволить императора и остальных, а Гарет отправлялся за Вудвордом и Лорейн. Арнел обеспечивал отступление в случае неудачи и поддержку с воздуха, хотя Гарет сомневался, что ему будет кого спасать, если они провалятся.  
Все это понимали, но старались не обсуждать. У них была только одна попытка, так что действовать приходилось быстро. Когда наступил вечер, они спустились с гор в городские трущобы, где находился один из входов в катакомбы. Сейчас — в холода — там жили бездомные, и им было плевать на подозрительную троицу, которая скрывала свои лица под капюшонами. За обжитыми бродягами подземельями начинались частично затопленные туннели, куда они предпочитали не соваться. Гарет знал эти ходы наизусть, ему не раз приходилось бывать здесь, возвращаясь из очередного рейда, или во время учений. Он лишь надеялся, что не встретит здесь кого-нибудь из людей Вудворда.  
Путь занял несколько холодных часов, в течение которых в кромешной тьме приходилось двигаться по запутанным коридорам. Когда они приблизились к нужному шлюзу, там предсказуемо обнаружился часовой практически примерзший к стене. По какой-то причине о нем благополучно забыли. Кхикиза отодвинул окоченевшее тело, освобождая проход к лестнице. Гарет хмуро оглядел мертвеца. Со стороны Вудворда было довольно безответственно так разбазаривать ценные кадры. Нехорошее подозрение закралось в мысли, но Гарет проигнорировал его.  
Оказавшись в дворцовых подземельях, их мини-отряд разделился. Гарет никогда прежде не думал, что ему придется красться во дворце, словно он преступник. Но все когда-нибудь бывает, мрачно размышлял он, пробираясь через пустынные коридоры старой части дворца. Сейчас она находилась на реставрации, так что охраны здесь должно было быть меньше. Он прошел незамеченным до самой Южной Башни и вдруг понял, что кругом никого нет. Стража обычно патрулировала коридоры с промежутком в три-пять минут — и это в мирное время. Сейчас же они должны были быть повсюду. Но даже если и была причина, по которой Вудворд решил их убрать, должны были оставаться как минимум слуги и придворные. Вот уж в ком не было недоставка во дворце.  
Пройдя крадучись еще несколько пролетов башни, смысла скрываться Гарет не нашел. Он скинул тяжелый плащ, оставшись в своей обычной форме, и направился к Серому залу. Уверенно шагая по коридорам к своей цели, Гарет не увидел ни одного стражника до тех пор, пока не подошел к дверям зала. Тело лежало справа от дверей в неестественной позе с дырой в затылке. Гарет огляделся, заметив разбитые стекла и дыры от пуль в стенах. Очевидно, столь быстрая смена власти не смогла пройти так гладко, как рассчитывал Вудворд. Да еще и бунт личной охраны принцессы и императора подлил масла в огонь.  
Тревога внутри нарастала. У Гарета изначально не было плана, только решимость во что бы то ни стало вырвать Лорейн из этого хаоса. Но теперь и она начала испаряться. Кто знает, в каком состоянии сейчас принцесса? Ее периодические срывы могли привести к ужасным последствиям, таким, как например, казнь всех его людей…  
Собравшись с мыслями, Гарет неуверенно толкнул двери зала. Петли пронзительно скрипнули, словно трубный глас, наполнив помещение, и Гарет увидел то, что возвращалось к нему в тревожных снах всю его оставшуюся жизнь.  
Среди разрушенной мебели и осколков выбитых витражей, гордо расправив плечи, в отцовском рабочем кресле, словно на троне, сидела Лорейн. Пустой взгляд ее был устремлен в сторону выбитых окон, где виднелся мрачный заснеженный город. Золотые локоны принцессы были растрепаны и лежали на ее голых плечах. Пышное черное платье в искрах драгоценных камней делало ее похожей на мифическую Снежную королеву, такую же ледяную и безжизненную. Прежде Гарет не видел этого платья. Видимо, оно предназначалось для церемонии подписания мирного договора в День Основания, но в итоге пригодилось для коронации новоиспеченной императрицы.  
На появление Гарета принцесса никак не отреагировала. Он сделал несколько шагов, выбирая удобный путь в царившем кругом хаосе. Под ногами хрустели осколки разбитых стекол и зеркал, повсюду валялись гильзы. Под окнами Гарет заметил тело еще одного из дворцовой стражи.  
— Лорейн? — осторожно позвал Гарет, приблизившись к принцессе.  
Он заметил, что в руке, перепачканной кровью, она сжимала пистолет. При мысли, что Лорейн может быть ранена, Гарет похолодел. Он опустился возле нее на колени, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Лори? — он взял ее за руку, пытаясь привлечь внимание. — Лори, ты слышишь меня?  
Наконец, принцесса перевела на Гарета отсутствующий взгляд. Так она смотрела, только когда ее пичкали лекарствами после очередного срыва. На секунду Гарета посетила мысль, что Вудворд мог накачать ее чем-то, чтобы заставить поверить в его россказни, но затем взгляд Лорейн сделался более осмысленным, и Гарет непроизвольно отпрянул: так смотрел на него Тьерри…Он уже успел забыть каково это, смотреть в глаза безумию.  
Лорейн устало улыбнулась и сползла с кресла, обвивая шею Гарета руками и устраивая свою голову у него на плече, при этом, не выпуская оружия.  
— Я ждала тебя, — прошептала принцесса, — я знала, что ты придешь.  
— Конечно, я пришел, — неуверенно сказал Гарет, — я ведь обещал тебе.  
— Да, ты всегда приходишь, ты никогда меня не бросишь.  
Она еще крепче обняла Гарета, и он обнял ее в ответ, запуская руку в мягкие золотые локоны. Неожиданно было увидеть в этот момент Вудворда. Полковник лежал в противоположном конце зала среди вороха разбросанных документов и приказов в луже собственной крови. В его безжизненных глазах навеки застыло изумление. Гарет понял, в чьей крови были испачканы руки принцессы.  
— Что здесь произошло, Лорейн?  
Принцесса отстранилась от Гарета и обернулась. Ни одна эмоция не отразилась на ее лице. Лорейн пожала плечами.  
— Он поклялся, что, если потребуется, так же, как и ты, отдаст жизнь за меня, — меланхолично проговорила Лорейн, еще больше в этот момент напоминая Тьерри. По спине Гарета побежали мурашки от неприятного ощущения безысходности. — Увы, это громкое обещание он не выполнил. Кроме того, он солгал мне, сказав, что ты мертв. В общем, я пристрелила его.  
Гарет живо вспомнил Тьерри снова. Однажды пятнадцатилетнему принцу юная фрейлина его еще более юной сестры призналась в вечной любви. Глупая девочка сказала, что умрет за принца — так сильно она его любит. И тогда Тьерри стащил у Брайса пистолет и сказал фрейлине застрелиться, раз она утверждает, что готова умереть за него. Гарет вошел в тот момент, когда Тьерри вышиб рыдающей девушке мозги. Как он объяснил позже, сама она этого сделать не смогла и, значит, солгала ему. А такие люди не должны находиться рядом с ним. Это произошло в жаркий полдень в Мот-Нинар в покоях Лорейн. Она сидела в этот момент за столом, рисовала и наблюдала эту картину от начала и до трагического конца.  
Где-то в глубине души Гарет знал, что эта история серьезно отразится на Лорейн. И внешне всегда веселая и беззаботная девчушка превратится в своего брата. Он лишь наделся, что это будет происходить постепенно, и Лорейн сумеет компенсировать свое безумие другими, хорошими вещами. Ведь именно она всегда была надеждой своего отца.  
— Что ж, — вздохнул Гарет, пытаясь подобрать слова, — он это заслужил.  
— Конечно, заслужил! — раздраженно бросила Лорейн и поднялась с пола. — Они все это заслужили.  
Она подошла к окну, где лежало тело охранника, и, приблизившись к нему, приподняла его голову за волосы. Те оказались несколько длиннее, чем было положено по уставу. Запоздало Гарет сообразил, что это вовсе не охранник и даже не человек. Хотя сходство с людьми было поразительным. Прежде Гарет никогда не видел гуарца с таким цветом кожи. Она была не намного темнее человеческой, а вместо непрерывного рисунка природных нательных линий были скопления крохотных точек, подобных человеческим родинкам. Они создавали редкие пунктирные узоры на открытых участках тела, очерчивали необычные черты на избитом лице гуарца. Особенно Гарета привлек символ на его лбу — точно такой же был у Мозеджи, и Гарет только сейчас понял, что он не был нарисован, как показалось изначально.  
Так вот, что имел в виду Брайс, называя гуарского посла мутантом… Теперь это не имело значения. Его смерть означала конец мирному плану.  
— Мерзкие ублюдки пытались использовать меня, — сказала Лорейн и приставила оружие к голове посла. — Вудворд собирался править страной от моего имени, а эти твари хотели утащить меня к себе и пытались убить тебя.  
— А что сделали Брайс, Геб и остальные? — спросил Гарет, холодея внутри. — За что ты велела их казнить?  
— Они… — Лорейн неуверенно нахмурилась. Казалось, она только что вспомнила об этом приказе и теперь пыталась найти достаточное оправдание для себя. — Они отказались подчиняться мне.  
Во взгляде принцессы снова появилась уверенность в собственной непогрешимости. Такой взгляд был у Тьерри после очередной его выходки. Гарет мысленно взвыл. Неужели правда? Она действительно сделала это? До последнего Гарет лелеял надежду, что это лишь слух, и его люди, хоть и в плену, но живы.  
— Наверняка они были в сговоре с проклятыми гуарцами. Хотели сдать им город и убить всех нас.  
— Остановись! — резко велел Гарет, выходя из себя. Прежде он никогда не позволял себе повышать голос на принцессу, даже когда она поступала неправильно. Но сейчас захотелось отчитать, донести до ее помутневшего рассудка то, что она сделала. И Гарет не был уверен — для того, чтобы пробудить ее и сделать прежней или для того, чтобы ей стало так же больно, как ему сейчас. — Ты сама себя слышишь? Казнить за мнимое предательство? Кто так поступает?  
— Но Вудворд…  
— Каждый из них рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы защитить тебя! Так ты им отплатила? Не было во всей Вселенной людей, кто больше предан тебе и твоему отцу, чем Брайс, и Геб, и Майкл, и… — Гарет замолчал, увидев слезы в глазах принцессы. Он заставил себя успокоиться и продолжил уже спокойным тоном: — За всем этим стоял Вудворд. Он манипулировал тобой… и даже гуарцы здесь не причем. Они лишь способ настроить тебя против твоего отца и всех нас.  
Лорейн с сомнением смотрела на Гарета. Было видно, как внутри нее борются две силы. И тут Гарет осознал, что слишком тяжело то бремя, которое она невольно возложила на свои хрупкие плечи, казнив людей, что были ей дороги больше всего. Если она сломается, больше никогда не вернется добрая, улыбчивая Лорейн…  
— Лори, это изначально был план Вудворда, — мягко повторил Гарет, стараясь завладеть вниманием принцессы, чей отрешенный взгляд теперь уперся в тело полковника у противоположной стены зала. — Он затеял переворот, чтобы свергнуть твоего отца и не допустить союза с гуарцами. Он решил использовать тебя, чтобы убедить людей, армию, что гуарцы вовсе не желали мира.  
Несколько секунд в зале царило молчание, нарушаемое лишь воем промозглого ветра, задувавшего сквозь выбитые стекла. Затем Лорейн посмотрела на Гарета, и он понял, какая сила в ней одержала победу. Красивое лицо принцессы исказила гримаса ненависти.  
— Все из-за них, — ядовито прошептала она. — Если бы не этот мирный договор, все было бы по-прежнему.  
— Нет, Лори, послушай меня. Вудворд рано или поздно исполнил бы свой план. Гуарцы здесь не причем.  
— Почему ты защищаешь их?! — воскликнула Лорейн, угрожающе махнув в сторону Гарета пистолетом. Он отступил на шаг. — Ты ведь сам всегда говорил, что они хитрые твари, которых нужно убивать, иначе они убьют всех нас.  
С этим Гарет поспорить не мог, он действительно так говорил, особенно после очередного рейда. Это была его религия за Стеной: убивать противника, не колеблясь. Потому что они никогда не колебались. Но чего Гарет не делал, так это не призывал Лорейн к убийству кого бы то ни было.  
Внезапно Гарет заметил, что посол, которого Лорейн все еще держала за волосы, смотрит точно на него.  
— Что ж, я был не прав, — сказал Гарет, завороженно глядя в его золотые глаза. Неужели он еще жив? Если и так, то это явно ненадолго.  
— Ты не должен так говорить… — прошептала Лорейн, изумленно глядя на Гарета. — Это все ложь! Они, наверное, что-то сделали с тобой…. Обманули тебя. Да, они ведь очень-очень хитрые. Поэтому мы не могли их победить все это время. Но теперь их проклятый город уничтожен. И наша армия добьет уцелевших с легкостью. Я приказала им перебить их всех.  
Гарет пораженно молчал. Не в этом ли кроется причина отсутствия стражи во дворце?  
— Надо было сделать это еще в самом начале, тогда стольких жертв удалось бы избежать! — Лорейн с ненавистью посмотрела на гуарца, затем на Гарета. На ее лице эмоции сменяли одну за другой: гнев, негодование, отвращение. — Я уничтожу их всех.  
— Нет, Лорейн, это не выход. Ты не можешь их…  
— Могу! Я императрица! Я могу все, черт возьми. Я прекращу эту войну. И начну с этого проклятого урода!  
Принцесса ткнула дулом в голову Айгерем, намереваясь нажать спусковой крючок, и Гарет принял решение. Выстрел прозвучал подобно грому в разрушенном Сером зале. И тут же наступила оглушающая звоном в ушах тишина. Лорейн, пораженная, секунду стояла на месте, затем ее руки медленно опустились, выпуская и оружие, и гуарца, и принцесса, привалившись к стене, рухнула на пол. Посол Айгерем отполз от нее в сторону и, держась за стену, осторожно поднялся на ноги, так, будто каждое движение причиняло ему боль.  
Еще не веря до конца в произошедшее, Гарет опустился на колени рядом с Лорейн, обнимая и прижимая ее к себе. Не может быть, чтобы он действительно сделал это. Не может быть, чтобы он собственными руками застрелил ее. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Айгерем. Взгляд его выражал жалость, несвойственную гуарцам. Гарет отвернулся от него, дрожащими руками он убрал растрепанные пряди с лица принцессы.  
Лорейн судорожно вздохнула, прижимая руку к груди, куда пришелся выстрел, и посмотрела на Гарета так, будто увидела его только что, будто не было никаких криков, обвинений и безумия. Она смотрела с теплотой и восхищением, как всегда при виде него. И от этого становилось еще больнее.  
— Гарет, — еле слышно позвала она.  
— Да, милая? — глухо отозвался Гарет.  
— Тебе понравилось мое новое платье?  
— Очень.  
На губах принцессы появилась слабая улыбка, и взгляд ее медленно потух. Сердце Гарета тоже потухло: еще в тот момент, когда он поставил жизнь злейшего врага выше жизни своего самого дорогого человека. И самое ужасное было в том, что будь у него на раздумья хоть все время, отведенное Вселенной, Гарет не поступил бы иначе.

*

Свадьба была в полном разгаре. Гремела музыка, гости плясали вокруг огромного костра, столы ломились от угощений. Любой мог присоединиться к веселью, поздравить молодых и танцевать с остальными до самого утра. На Нибуле в этом плане все было довольно сухо: регистрация, ужин с семьей, а на следующий день снова рутина. Но на Находке гуляли с размахом. Даже бедняки закатывали пирушки, угощения для них несли со всей округи в качестве подарков. Прийти мог абсолютно любой, принести богатый подарок или скромный, или просто пожелать долгих лет жизни. Люди с радостью делились своим счастьем, и другие его принимали.  
Гарет сидел, прислонившись к стене одного из домов, что окружали площадь и распивал в одиночестве бурду, которой его любезно угостила парочка гостей. Напиток шел хорошо — голова была легкая и пустая — и почти помогал заглушить мысли и воспоминания.  
С тех пор, как на Нибуле был предотвращен переворот, прошло несколько месяцев. Вудворд, видимо, побоялся убить императора сразу, поэтому Изида с Кхикизой нашли его живым в подземельях дворца. Как и подозревал Гарет, практически все воинские подразделения по приказу Лорейн были переброшены к Ньярах, чтобы уничтожить уцелевших после бомбежки гуарцев. Поэтому дворец стоял пустой, без стражи. Лорейн в своем безумном порыве торопилась разделаться с врагами раз и навсегда. Наверное, импульсивность решения не дала ей принять простую вещь — Ньярах не единственный гуарский город, разумеется, просто ближайший к Итаке. И гуарцы наверняка бросили на помощь все свои силы. Если бы люди поспешили исполнить приказ своей безумной императрицы, никакой мирный договор не спас бы жителей Нибулы от вечной вражды. Но, к счастью, император вовремя остановил своих подданных. Новый приказ носил совершенно противоположный характер: всеми средствами помочь пострадавшим жителям Ньярах.  
После освобождения императора, Изида и Кхикиза пришли за Гаретом. Они нашли его все там же, в Сером зале, обнимающим принцессу. Посол Айгерем рассказал им о том, что произошло здесь, потому что сам Гарет не смог. Не смог он сообщить императору, что убил его дочь, его единственную наследницу и свою подопечную, о которой заботился практически с самого ее рождения, которую клялся оберегать. Непри же, казалось, был не очень удивлен. Вероятно, он ожидал такого исхода и успел смириться. Гарет же не мог смириться до сих пор. В ту ночь и тот час случилось много событий, повлиявших как на отдельных людей, так и на все государство в целом.  
Гарет ждал, что император прикажет казнить его или сам пристрелит на месте, как больного пса, или как минимум, велит арестовать. Но вместо этого Непри отправил его в отставку и упразднил поредевшие вновь отряды «Ева» и «Оскар». Последним своим приказом Непри велел Гарету покинуть Итаку и никогда не возвращаться, и он подчинился. Осмелился Гарет лишь на последнюю просьбу: забрать Лорейн с собой, чтобы увезти ее на Находку. И то ли усталость взяла верх, то ли Непри что-то увидел во взгляде Гарета, но он не отказал. Тогда же Непри и посол Айгерем подписали мирный договор и в наскоро сооруженной студии эту новость передали по радио на всех частотах.  
На рассвете Гарет покинул стены дворца вместе с Лорейн, Изидой и Арнелом. На площади перед дворцовыми воротами их ждал корабль Кхикизы, который Арнел оставил, когда узнал, что все закончилось. Проводить их вышли Айгерем с Кхикизой и, как ни странно, сам Непри. В тот момент казалось, что все ужасы остались позади, но вот слабые лучи солнца прорвались сквозь пелену облаков и, обернувшись, чтобы в последний раз кинуть прощальный взгляд на затихший дворец, Гарет содрогнулся.  
Глядя на него, остальные тоже обернулись.  
По обе стороны от ворот висели тела: пять с одной стороны и пять с другой. Все они были обнажены и изувечены, словно перед смертью их пытали. Пятеро из них были гуарцами. А другие… У Гарета перехватило дыхание, когда он узнал среди повешенных Геба. Он не поверил своим глазам, но это были его люди, его команда, его друзья, ставшие за долгую службу семьей для Лорейн и Тьерри. Почему они висят там, словно изгои и преступники? От ужаса у Гарета подкосились ноги. Он отвернулся.  
Кхикиза и Айгерем стояли, вглядываясь и рассматривая каждого, словно пытаясь опознать. Затем Кхикиза поднял руки ладонями вверх, глядя на повешенных, коснулся кончиками пальцев лба и что-то прошептал. Гарет не различил слов, но было ясно: так он отдает последнюю дань погибшим в надежде успокоить их души. Кхикиза стоял недвижно еще некоторое время, затем посмотрел на Гарета. Взгляд его не выражал ничего нового, но все равно казался каким-то другим, потухшим. В этот момент Гарет прекрасно понимал чувства своего бывшего врага.  
Айгерем осторожно коснулся лба Кхикизы в похожем жесте и тот словно подчинился какому-то беззвучному приказу: выпрямился и почти стал похож на прежнего себя. Гарет еще успел заметить, как Кхикиза взял за руку посла, крепко сжав ее, когда Изида тихо сказала:  
— Нужно идти.  
Гарет снова взглянул на своих людей.  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы с ними поступили, как подобает, — глухо отозвался Непри.  
Сейчас он казался постаревшим и каким-то маленьким, сгорбившимся. Лорейн успела отдать всего три приказа за свое короткое правление, и два из них повлекли за собой ужасное количество смертей, которые теперь грузом вины лежали на плечах ее отца, и Гарета, и всех уцелевших. Даже Тьерри не успел натворить ничего подобного.  
— Спасибо, — так же бесцветно сказал Гарет, и вместе с Арнелом и Изидой поднялся на борт.  
И вот Гарет, как и мечтал, вновь вернулся на Находку, на этот раз навсегда. Но отчего-то это не принесло ему радости. Стоило только посмотреть на растерянных товарищей. Он совсем не хотел тащить их за собой, ведь это не их отправляли в изгнание, но они все равно пошли за ним без лишних слов. Как и всегда. За это Гарет был благодарен им.  
Сквозь размышления и воспоминания прорвались голоса и музыка. Руки Гарета кто-то коснулся и он, словно очнувшись, резко раскрыл глаза и выпрямился. Рядом сидела Изида.  
— Не желаете ли отборного пергальского вина, капрал? — спросила она, улыбнувшись, и протянула ему чашу.  
Гарет посмотрел на свою опустевшую бутылку и качнул головой.  
— Мне, пожалуй, хватит, — сказал он, но Изида, видимо, и рассчитывал на такой ответ. Она торопливо отпила вина.  
— Никогда не пробовала ничего подобного, — призналась она. — Потрясающий вкус. Я должна знать, как и из чего они это делают.  
— Спроси у Сиван-Бек, она точно знает.  
Маленькая морщинка залегла между бровей женщины, когда она озабоченно нахмурилась, высматривая в толпе гостей Сиван-Бек. Гарет смотрел на нее, поражаясь, как местный наряд изменил ее внешность. Прежде Гарет видел ее только в форме охранки или — довольно редко — в медицинском халате, а сейчас Изи словно преобразилась. Светлые шальвары и небесного цвета туника без рукавов, золотые браслеты и распущенные белокурые волосы: она так отличалась от местных женщин, что местные мужчины сворачивали шеи, глядя на нее. Гарет быстро перестал убеждать себя, что вовсе не ревнует.  
— О, вижу ее, — обрадовалась Изида и поспешила догнать женщину.  
— На вино только сильно не налегай, — крикнул ей вслед Гарет.  
Изида обернулась, задорно улыбнувшись, и скрылась в разномастной толпе. Гарет еще пытался разглядеть ее среди танцующих пару секунд, как вдруг из этой самой толпы к нему выскочила Цила. Сегодня она была центром внимания едва ли не всего города: такая яркая и красивая в своем свадебном наряде. И, главное, невероятно счастливая.  
— Вот ты где! — радостно воскликнула она, падая рядом с Гаретом и пытаясь перевести дух. — Хорошее местечко ты нашел. Решил передохнуть, перед тем как пойти со мной танцевать?  
Она лукаво посмотрела на Гарета, не переставая радостно улыбаться. Казалось, сегодня ничто не способно стереть улыбку с ее лица. От нее Гарет невольно и сам хотел улыбаться. Счастье оно заразно, как выяснилось.  
— Или ты ждешь кого-то другого? — Цила заговорщицки пихнула Гарета в бок и, когда он взглянул на нее, кивнула в сторону Изиды, разговаривающей Сиван-Бек. — Глядя на нее, я понимаю, почему ты отказался жениться на мне. Я бы тоже отказалась.  
— Цила…  
— Нет, ты не понял. Я только рада! — она привалилась к боку Гарета, устраивая голову на его плече. — Ведь это все благодаря тебе. Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не узнала Энтона.  
Тут она встрепенулась и подскочила на ноги, хватая Гарета за руку и пытаясь утянуть его за собой. Сопротивляться ей было очень сложно.  
— Ну же! Пойдем танцевать!  
— А твой жених не будет ревновать? — с напускной тревогой спросил Гарет, все же поднимаясь.  
Цила заливисто расхохоталась и втянула его в круг танцующих.  
На несколько часов Гарет позволил себе забыть о своих нерадостных мыслях и просто наслаждался праздником. Честно говоря, все, что произошло на Нибуле, он хотел поскорее забыть, как страшный сон. Избавиться от этого, сбросить и никогда не вспоминать. И глядя на сияющую Цилу, на Сиван-Бек, хлопочущую для гостей, на гордого дочерью Сэд-Ади, на смущенного и ошарашенного своей прекрасной невестой Энтона, и на Изиду, улыбающуюся Гарету так искренне и многообещающе… Глядя на всех них, Гарет чувствовал, что тоска и чувство вины потихоньку отступали, позволяя поверить, что однажды Нибула со своими призраками отпустит его.  
Когда рассветные сумерки принялись смывать со светлеющего неба звезды, Гарет оставил все еще незатихающее празднество. Он поднялся по опустевшим улицам к стенам Мот-Пергал и вышел за раскрытые ворота. Сейчас в предутренней мгле сияние Тропы Стражей было видно очень хорошо. Несколько путников брели по ней в город.  
Флайер стоял там же, где Гарет его оставил: у стен города. Машина беззвучно поднялась в воздух, повинуясь приказам Гарета, и он направил ее по уже знакомому маршруту — к горе Первых. Лагерь Свободных воинов по-прежнему находился на полпути к ней. Но в отличие от прошлого раза дорога до него заняла у Гарета каких-то полтора часа. Он посадил флайер возле по птичьему изящного корабля гуарцев и спустился к лагерю. Воины, стоявшие на страже, пропустили его, даже не взглянув.  
Большой костер у шатра Мозеджи практически потух. В нем тлели отдельные угольки, все еще раздуваемые слабым ветром. Пахло дымом, но с холмов тянуло свежестью. Гарет вздохнул полной грудью и присел на одно из расположенных вокруг костра бревен. Лагерь еще спал, накрытый дымкой утреннего тумана. Кругом было тихо и спокойно. Только стрекот насекомых да ржание лошадей вдалеке периодически вливались в умиротворенную тишину.  
Там на холме, из-за которого готовилось появиться солнце, в ночь возвращения на Находку Гарет, Изида и Арнел совершили возжигание тела принцессы. Поминальный костер горел высоко и жарко. А на рассвете прах был развеян с холма. Хотелось верить, что этот нехитрый ритуал позволит Лорейн воссоединиться со своим братом. Ведь несмотря ни на что, они были очень близки. Наверное, единственным человеком, кого Тьерри никогда бы не обидел, была Лорейн. И единственным, по кому когда-либо убивалась принцесса, был ее любимый брат, так рано оставивший ее.  
Гарет сокрушенно покачал головой. В конечном счете, то, что должно произойти — произойдет. И никто не сможет изменить этого. Свое безумие брат и сестра унаследовали от матери. И их трагичная кончина была лишь делом времени. Гарет всегда это понимал, но так и не был готов ни к одной из них. Смерть Тьерри стала для него ударом, но он был вынужден идти дальше, чтобы защитить Лорейн, не в силах пережить еще и ее потерю. Быть может, тогда дух пустыни решил смилостивиться и дать Гарету еще немного времени побыть с Лорейн, а может, он преследовал какие-то свои цели. Гарет вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает наверняка, но он был благодарен за возможность.  
Через некоторое время он услышал чьи-то шаркающие шаги за спиной и, обернувшись, увидел направлявшегося к нему Мозеджи. Тот выглядел помятым и заспанным, одетый в бесформенное длинное пончо, из-за которого казался еще ниже. Белые волосы были растрепаны и наспех собраны в хвост. Совсем не так должен выглядеть бенну-хеп Свободных воинов, Тот с Кем Говорят Отцы и к Кому Идут за Советом. Гарет невольно улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
— Тяжелая ночка? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
Мозеджи лишь смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Он сел рядом с Гаретом и вынул из своей мешковатой одежды кожаную флягу. Мозеджи сделал несколько глотков и, удовлетворенно вытерев рукавом рот, передал ее Гарету. Опасливо понюхав содержимое, он все же решился попробовать напиток. К его удивлению, на этот раз Мозеджи подсунул ему кое-что стоящее. Питье обожгло горло, мягким привкусом осев во рту.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Гарет, сделав еще глоток.  
Мозеджи забрал у него флягу и, после того как отпил сам, ответил:  
— Да все то же — кхель.  
Почему-то Гарет не удивился. Мозеджи загадочно улыбнулся, глядя на него:  
— Приятно быть на своем месте, да?


End file.
